The Game of the Void
by VoidKing66
Summary: "Death is only the beginning, and the start of something much greater"Watch as Damien begins his journey with legendary power of the Gamer as visits the world's of the Multiverse and he gathers power's,gear,items,and allies from the world's he visits as finds adventure,friends,and love and the truth.gamer/Strong but not yet OP OC/large harem/lemons/dark/change's to Canon(obviously)
1. Announcement

Hello, this is my first story and as i've always loved reading fanfic

I wanted to try my hand at it.

So i dont expect any gold material...or ever bronze on my first try,but hey i'll learn(hopefuly)

If you can tell me as you read on what i need to improve upon or aleast make better or more entertaining,please feel free :)

If you call recommended any stories with the following:

1)story structure so i dont make endless lines of scribbling,no spacing,grammar,ect...

2)inspiration so i have so clear thought of good fanfiction material

3)romance or lemons since i have...no clue how...i want to try...but idea where to start and i hate storys where any guy can go up to a woman and say" hey...your hot!...wanna bang?" And she says"wow,your hot and funny and smart and stuff,you must work out!,sure wanna do it your house,your car,or on the floor!"...i really dont want that...ever

4)make suggestion on how the story could go and i'll consider it. Like what world to go to or a power to acquire or a person to recruit to the Oc's side.

5) or some simply helpful tips would be nice and appreciate :)

Thank you ;)


	2. Prologue

* * *

In a dark void,in pitch black silence "Mmmm,The multiverse..."said a soft,but mischievous feminine voice calls out from the dark.

"is a place or unlimited potential and possibility." The darkness pulses as she humms."and unlimited opportunity"

A place of wonder, of adventure, of..._excitement"_she purr's _sensually_,

she giggles then cont."filled with many unique beings,both good and evil,"shows a angel with light for good,then a demonic creature for evil "though sometimes it's not always clear who's which,after all one side's hero is the other's villain and the worst monster's can wear human skin"show's various individuals that cause rape,torture,racism,slavery,and genocide

"as humanity has _clearly_ show"she say's in a bland,almost bored tone,then she gains her happy tone. "but it's also filled with awesome people Like a blonde shinobi with a demon Fox in his gut and a obsession with Orange, "

a image of a blonde kid with whiskers in Orange

" a faker with a hero complex and alot of sword's"

a image of a red head with a two sword's ,a black one and a white one." a teenager superhero with a high tech alien watch and the ability to shapeshift"

a image of a teenager with a green jacket with the number ten on it,his watch glowing green.

" a undead slaying monster's and taking their soul's,seeking to end the fire and bring about the dark" a being with armor seemed to be made of stone,armed with what appears to be a giant tooth and greatshield, killing a giant black Dragon with a single red eye.

"a perverted dragon with a red gauntlet screaming about wanting to touch a red headed girl with gravity defying breast, *giggle,giggle* not that i blame him as i too would love to play in those valleys _and climb those mountain's and then..._"as she whisper's at the end and can't her more as she mumbles and giggles with a perverse smile, a image with a brown haired boy with a red gauntlet and a beautiful woman with long red hair.

" and a sweet but naive girl with silver eye's,wanting to be a hero armed with nothing but a red hood,skirt and a sniper scythe hybrid " a image of a girl in red with a scythe,standing next to a grave marker surrounded by black werewolves with bone armor "

* * *

The darkness seems to shift as a figure materialize in the void,a tall woman with a..._voluptuous_ figure can be made out.

"And so many other's as the multiverse grows ever larger every day as worlds branch off from the prime world or _"canon"_ to most"she pauses to think."imagine a tree if you would,a tree that never stops growing...so long its taken care of and has water...and like a giant magical tree it has branches,the trunk is the foundation,the original,the_ canon_ if you will..."she pauses then continue's

And you might think the branches are the other versions right?,hahaha wrong! They are but the path ways and the other world's?,are the leaves."

"Each and every leave is a different world with a difference with the original."

"With thing's like gender bender's where a character or character's switch genders or where someone turns evil,or as simple as they made a different choice than the original,and hell theres even one where everyone is a constanty horry slut in a almost 24 hour fuck fest!...in fact there's at least one of those worlds for every universe and i should know...i've been to everyone of them...multiple times,their into some really kinky shit too...good thing i got an immortal body or i'd really be fucked,hehehe"she laughs.

"And just think that is _one tree_ in a massive fucking forest"she say's

"Wanna hear a secret? Of couse you do! All those anime,manga, games,movies,tv shows, comics,and even...music videos... apparently,weird,doesn't matter the point is...there **all real**"she informs"the reason you know of them is because the multiverse send information to people that make movie's,anime,game's,comic's,ect...to reveal them to everyone...for some reason...don't know why but hey still awesome"she laughs.

"Through the influence of powerful reality manipulators that go by god's,creator's,director's,maker's,and...writer's" she sounded amussed by writer's.

" I can see how writer would fit,to make a story entertaining for other's to enjoy,and i can be certainly..._entertaining_"though you cant fully see her you can feel she's looking at you and that she has a perverted smile and thinking lewd thought's,though she does snap out of it after...30 minutes and appears to be wiping under her nose...for some reason. "But to each their own,but you can call me anything even Godess,sexy,beautiful,mistress,or manipulative bitch,doesn't matter to me" she hums in amusment.

"As i said before the multiverse is filled with powerful characters with the power to create weapons from thin air,create armys of undead,change landscapes,and summons god-like entitys,and so much more...but im not interested in them and this is not their story but **_His_**" The way she said that with such emotion,with affection and love and joy,...and something else something...dark,not evil you can tell but dark" they will serve as...instruments and steping stones to help _him_ grow strong,grain power,and unlock his true potential and find his limit...and break right the fuck through it!" She say's will glee.

* * *

A pale but beautiful white hand with black nails and gold ring's that radiate divine power and a bunch of golden braclets sticks out through the darkness,a crystal orb appears in her hand and a...image appears.

One of a tall lean muscular boy..no young man about 18 wearing a black leather jacket with red skull on back,black jeans,and a black bennie ,with wild spiky pitch black hair with crimsion red ends and crimsion red eyes,with a smile that would make the devil whimper in fear...he was also covered in blood...none of it his...siting atop a bunch of corpes so he's a insane murder...no wait their still breathing just in alot of pain and crying,nevermind...still probability insane with that smile

"Look at his cute widdle smile!"she coo's,she fucking cooing!?,cute!? That smile would scare off a dragon!

"Oh!,and his eye's are like rubies!,so beautiful...i never dreamed i would be able to see them again..."like rubies!? they look like they burn with hellfire and would incinerate you by staring! How are they..beauti...wait..again? Have they meet before?...and she sounded...sad.

"Soon...we will meet again.."the darkness seems to shift"and this time i wont fail you" fail him? What is she talking about,the world seem to grow more agitated with every word. "And this time..if any of those **bastard's!!** Try to interfere..."two orange/yellow glowing eye's shoot open,burning with pure unadulterated rage that reveal her face and black hair and make that kids pale in comparison with the pure malice**_"_** **_I'll fucking kill every last single one of them!!!_** " the darkness swirls around her like a vortex of rage and shadow as she speaks with pure vemon and roars out is in pure demonic rage that shakes the world.what bastard!? Who is she talking about!?,she starts to calm down but you can feel the pain she feels and if you can look into her eyes,past the burning rage,you can see...sadness,pain,lose,despair,failure,as she seems to be lost in a bad memory...a really bad one,as the burning glow slowly loses it's intensity you can make out...tears...

She's crying...for a being of absolute power and authority with the power to unmake reality,she looks like a normal woman with emotions,a beautiful and admittedly scary,but still sexy woman but...seeing her cry...makes her look...human.

* * *

As she calm's down and wipes her now dull eye's she look's to her crystal ball only to see a big crack in it from her anger,she quickly reaches out for it and repairs back to new and restores to image of the young man.

As she stare's into the orb she looses her dull eye's and regain their shine and life and her orange eye's do look beautiful,she smiles and say's.

"But this time...i'll do right this time,this time i'll make it right, i wont fail you!" She shouts with determination and dare i say it,hope.

"With my help you'll gain incredible power's,legendary item's,become a force of reckoning through out the multiverse!!!!"she exclaims with absolute joy.

"And by the time Im done...not even those **bastard's** will be able stop you this time"she declare's with absolution,like anything else is an impossibility.

What happened and what does she mean this time?

At least she's got drive and determination,thats for sure.

And maybe this will be good for both her and the young man,give them a chance to heal from whatever this is!

And who know's? He may become a force for good and light,and save the multiverse from a great evil and...

"Oh!,and most importantly i need to get him a harem,a massive one!"she declares

And a harem,a massive one,yes most importa.!!!! (cue record scratch) wait!,**what!?**

"Filled with hot sexy bitches of all types!,the multiverse is full of them like tsundere's,yandere's,me,lolies,cat girls,tomboy's,punk,elves, reverse traps,_maybe regular traps, _monster girls,perverts, aliens,furries,androids,demon's like succubus,angels,_me_,**godess's,** princess's,milf's,teach..."as she list types of girl..or at least females for this future harem.

What.the.fuck. Is She really serious? No,she can't be seri*perverted giggle*...No she is serious.

Yandere's? lolies? What the hell did she say furries!?,what the hell is a reverse trap? And why the hell did she whisper regular traps in a embarrassed tone and why is there blood running down her nose and muttering "traps aren't gay" and what the he'll is yaoi- on second thought,I don't want to know...

She's said "me" thre-

"And of course me..."

Four times.

"...and I'm going be the ultimate wingman..er woman,wingwoman and get that man alot of ass and pussy! Oh!,and of the hehehe,teach him how to...pleasure a woman and test his stamina can't let him go out their unprepared,no no no that just won't do,hehehe..." she doesn't say anything else as she devolves into a fit of perverted giggles and...and..please tell me that's water she's standing in and sweat runing-flowing down her legs from her "exercising" her thighs...yeah...exercise...that's what she's doing

I certainly feel bad for the young man's future

With life and women...

All I can say is...that lucky bastard...or unlucky to whichever you believe...

I'm torn between the two myself..

"Don't worry about a thing my love,everything will turn out alright" she say's

"And you will rule the Multiverse and the Void my darling...Damien-kun"

Damien huh?,finally got a name for the young man,but for some reason I can't help feel something Bad's gonna happen -

"But I'm afraid you must suffer one last time as the price of this power"she spoke remorsefully

Aaaaand their it is...suffer one more time? And what power?

"But take comfort as i will guide you through this journey...and be by your side through it all."she say's with utter conviction.

"As you are now,you are but an ember,small but strong,refusing to fade. The trial's and enemies are not but tinder to feed your flame,and as you grow so will your fire!,until you grow into a massive inferno that overshadows the sun!"she declares

"And i will stand by your side to the end and even if you don't know it...I believe it you...forever and alway's...alway's..."her voice fades away and she seems to disappear

* * *


	3. Ch 1,Reality is stranger than fiction

Tokyo,Japan 7:20 am, a beautiful clear sky day...

"Ah,Japan the of the rising Sun and the beautiful home of the otaku and the ps4,hehehe"a mischievous feminine voice sounded though no one heard her.

"One of my most favorited places,tied with America"

Same...

" A place of wonder and history,of technology and entertainment! " she announces,though again no one heard her...who is she talking to?

"Of culture and fashion! "She exclaims

She seems to be keeping this tame this time...

"Like the short school girl skirts,And knee socks, And a variety of panties! "she say's but- you get the idea,people can't hear her unless she wants them to...luck bastards...

And there's the perversion...i keep forgetting she's a pervert

"And the art in the glorious form that is anime and manga!"

I can agree with that...alway's like his they make their characters

"With manga and anime like Naruto,Bleach,one piece,...

I enjoy thing's like berserk and naruto

"With a variety of genre like adventure,fantasy,harem,mecha,... "She list's off

Good so far. I alway's enjoy reborn in another world manga myself

"Cooking.."

Meh,Shokugeki no Soma good at least...what? Foodgasms are funny as hell.

"Yaoi.."she spoke with a perverse giggle

Eww,no way in hell

" Yuri... "Also with a perverse giggle

Girl and girl is better than guy and guy...also save's on therapy...*shivers at the thought of seeing..that,oh! Wait she's still talking!,Moving on!

" and Romance! " she finishes.

all and all,ok stuff..except for...that,but I was expecting alot wor-

"Oh how silly of me!,I forgot the most important one of all!" she exclaimed

Wha-?

"Hentai!"she shout's to the heaven's

God damit...

"And all of it's wonder"she say's with a child like voice that doesn't seem appropriate for this conversation.

Wonder? What wonder it's just porn and smut.

I ain't i a prude or anti-perversion or anything,but damn..

"Like monster girl,and lolicon,and tenta-"I just stopped listening after that one.

She's just going on and on...,I thought this was supposed to be about that Damien guy? And his Destiny to restore the balance or save a princess or..or some shit...not a lecture on animated porn with girl's with questionable ages? And..and the...glory? Yep she said glory...

* * *

...I'm curious if she needs help or if she's just a list cause...probably the latter,doubt their 's a shrink qualified for this.

Has she stopped yet?

"...and Through the wonder of porn physic's she can take the whole thing up her pus-"

Nope!,don't get me wrong I like hot sexy things as much as the next guy but...dammmmm.

How long is she gonna keep talking?,she's been going for...three hour's!? Almost four!

When's the "story" gonna continue? We're burning day light and the sun is...is...is..right where it's been when she started?

...What?...

And the people have stopped? And...the bird's...have frozen...in mid-air?

What...the fuck?

How..how did this happen!? Did I enter the fucking twilight zone!? Did I die cause this bitch sucked up all the oxygen by talking about porn and now am in purgatory!?,doomed to forever hear her talk about smut! Did i-

"Calm down,you didn't die I just stopped time" she say's like stopping times not a big deal

Oh! Thank God,she just stopped time.good that makes alot more sense than what i...i...i..

...wait...

...uh?...

WHAT!?

I look over to her, she was a tall extremely beautiful woman with pale but lovely skin with long black hair reaching her lower back and covering one eye.And her eye's her... eye's like two exotic orange suns burning with passion.she was wearing a very form fitting black kimono putting and extra emphasis on her voluptuous figure especial with top open enough to reveal a generous amount of cleavage.And she was shaking...shaking to contain her laughter...struggling to keep it in,to hold it back...

...She failed..

"Hahaha,hahaha,hahaha"she falls in the ground laughing

I just stared,unable to do anything else do to shock...

"hahaha,Your fucking reaction...oh my me,it was funny "

Still in shock,haven't rebooted yet...

She starts to calm down and pull her self up,using a frozen overweight man with a toupa frozen in mid fliet, as I finally reboot

We just stare at each other...so I tried to speak first

Wha-

She interrupted me..with more laughter,it would normally sound beautiful...if i wern't so confused

"Hahaha!"

She just laughs until you can feel your ..everything,twitch in agitation and as Your about to snap you remember she's a God with the power to alter reality and this could end badly for you...

"Hahaha"

Fuck it, your pissed

Would you stop fucking laughing and explained what the hell is happening!

You "yelled" at her

She stops laughing and stares at you with no emotion...in utter silence...you preferred her laughing.

...maybe shouldn't have yelled at her..

Then she smiles"about time you showed a little spine,good for you! "She praises me with a smile and you feel better

Hey than-.

" but if you do it again I'll kill ya,ok? "She say's with the same smile

Your "blood" runs cold

G..g..got it...

"Good,now any questions?" She ask

How..can you...

You trail off but she gets it and answers

"Well, as you know I'm a Goddess and have cosmic and reality manipulating powers and well...you know how Deadpool can break the forth wall?"

Yeeess...

" I can do that too!,hehehe I can read you like a book ,hehehe"she giggles at her pun"as well as everyone else watching this"

Who's watching what?...

* * *

...never mind...

Well, this is interesting and ...wait how long have you been hearing me?

"Why from the beginning of course" she said with a innocent -but not so innocent smile

You feel a chill up you proverbial spine as you remember everything you said..or thought..or whatever about her when I'm her presence...

Oh...fuck..

I sorry

"What ever do you mean?" she ask while batting her eyelashes,the continues "do you refer to the mean comments or that fact that you keep looking at my breast? "She ask in a fake questioning tone with a finger on her in a thinking posse.

If you had a face it would be bright red-

" ..or that you think naughty things about me when you think no one's around "she continues,as she grabs her breast for emphasis

YOUR FACE IS SUPERNOVA RED!

I'm so sorry!

" Nah, it's ok, "she smiles as she waves me off." why do you think I or any girl wear revealing clothes? fashion?,hahaha people like me love the attention and to feel sexy,if I didn't want people to state at me I wouldn't outfit's that show so much skin,hehehe"she explains

"And those girls that wear those short ass skirts and skimpy tops that show off ass and breast,and get mad cause you stare then call you a pervert?,those bitches do that on purpose just for a reaction and to cause a scene"

Huh, that makes...alot of sense,I mean why else would you wear something designed to draw attention of you don't want to be stared at?

"Good now your getting it and I'm not even mad at the *i need a shrink* comment" she quotes me

Again sorry about that

"Nah,we're cool I know better than most how...uh.."

Spontaneous?

"Yeah spontaneous I can be,hehehe. Besides I doubt that theirs a shrink qualified for me,hehehe."

So...we're good? Great let's get bac-

"Except for one tiny thing..."she stops me dead in my tracks

Shit!

"You committed a great sin and injustice"she declares seriously

Fuck all kinds of duck! What did I do!? She's never been this serious

" you dare called Hentai *just porn and smut*!!!,it's ART! "She reveals my...sin?

...what...

Maybe you miss heard...

Come again?

" fufufu maybe later when we're alone "she winks at me.

" now I'm willing to forgiven you for your most heinous crime...if you say *I'm a stupid uncultured swine and will strive to see the art and GLORY that is hentai! * "

You can't be serious...

"Oh but I am"she say's with a waiting smile

...I'm not gonna say it...

I act defiantly,seemingly forgetting who I'm talking to

...i'm not that smart it seems...

" Oh,but you will"she seems so assured

Make me..

I stand my ground...

I fucked up..

She gains an evil smile "with pleasure,don't say I didn't give you an out"her smile turned sadistic

Do...your...worst...

I'm an idiot

" if you insist"she eye's glowed,and then...horror

Flashing before my eye's was something so horrible,so heinous,so evil!

MY EYE'S!!!! THEY BURN!!!!!

the thing she was showing me?

Yaoi,more specifically...some abomination called boku no Pico or something...

Can't really remember due to brain damage...from mental scarring,

Lot's and lot's of mental scarring...

Just kill me already!

"I'm waiting~"the sadistic bitch sings out

AND IT JUST GOT WORSE!!

how you may ask?

You don't want to know...

"How can you be sooooo mean and call me a bitch?"she gives a fake pout and sad look that ruined by her shit eating grin starting to appear...

Her and Esdeath could compare notes...

"_Don't make me beg now~"_ the sadis..**I mean** my beautiful,sexy, merciful,mistress said in a tone that would be hot if not for the agonizing pain i'm in...

Their comes a time in every mans life where he has to come out and admit he's wrong...

I'M SORRY!! Make it stop!? I'm begging you!!!

By begging and crying...

Thankfully it ends

She stares at me expectingly"well? "

Mumbling sounds

"Whaaaat?"

Louder mumbling

"Can't heat you,try a little louder"she grins

I'm a stupid uncultured swine and will strive to see the art and...glory of...Hentai

"Good!,now say it with feeling!"

I feel dead inside...

I'm a stupid uncultured swine and will strive to see the art and glory of hentai...

"Excellent! Now say it until I tell you to stop "said with a evil smile

Come on!,you can't be seri-

" wanna watch some boku no pico? "

I'm a stupid uncultured swine and will strive to see the art and GLORY that is hentai!

I'm a stupid uncultured swine and will strive to see the art and GLORY that is hentai!

I'm a stupid uncultured swine and will strive to see the art and GLORY that is hentai!

I'm a stupid uncultured swine and will strive to see the art and GLORY that is hentai!

I'm a stupid uncultured swine and will strive to see the art and GLORY that is hentai!...

Ten hours latter...

* * *

"Ok you can stop"she finally shows mercy...after 10 hour's

I feel dirty...

"Oh suck it up you big baby"

Can...can we just get this thing moving...please

"Oh ok,i thing i've messed around enough"she conceded

Good

"After all you got a big job to do"

Job? What job

"Why as the narrator of course!"she informs me of my...job

So...I'm a character in this...story?

"...technically i guess?,in the loosest definition of the word...though only i and other's like Deadpool can interact with you sooooo...take that as you will"

Oooookay so why arn't you doing this?

"Because I'm an all powerful Goddess with many responsibilities and-"

It was cause your lazy and didn't want to do it...wasn't it?

"Yep!,got it in one"she praised me

...didn't even deny it...

"So let's get this show on the road! And find my man!"she declares with fire in her eye's...literally with fire

Oh,before we do though i need to correct you on something..."

Ok...what?

"I'm not a pervert..."she tell's with the utmost serious tone

Then wha-

"I'm a super pervert!"she shouts in a weird pose with a wave spashing behind her...even though we are in a city

...heh,naruto reference

We start to walk off before she stops and turns around to walk over to the fat man from before and...

Put's his finger in his nose and pulls his pant's down...revealing...sailor moon underwear...

Didn't need that image..

She laughs that walks away starting time again

"Huh what the! Aaahhh"the man didn't find his situation funny

We however burst out laughing

As we walk a thought occurred

Hey if you don't mine me asking...what's you name"

She stop's then looks at me,then smiles

"I'm called Yami,nice to meet ya narrator-san"as she walks away

Darkness huh...

You run to catch up

This is gonna be...interesting...interesting indeed

* * *


	4. announcement!

Hello I was just reading my story that I've published and have written so far and have come to realize something...

**My God...what a piece of crap I've written...**Like I'm reading something I wrote and I'm cringing at it!

Granted I'm new to this and am probably being unnecessarily hard on myself but still...it suck!

It may not be the worse thing in Fanfiction cause I've read alot but I'm not feeling it,it didn't turn out how I wanted it to.

So I'm going to fix it. Hopefully

So I'm going to rewrite it and make it better than before!

And hopefully not garbage.

I'll still post it under here in this story,I'll just remove some of the chapter's and alter the story like names,appearance,and relationship between the OC and stuff.

I'm also going to try to be more descriptive of thing's in my story

I've downloaded a dictionary app to use better word's than to constantly repeat again and again.

Also I'm writing down what I want in this story and what each chapter is about it what will happen rather than write what comes to mind...probably shouldn't have done that in the first place but...it's a learning experience so yeah.

I should have the rewrite soon! :) thank you


	5. Chapter 2, Origin Part 1

**My rewrite of chapter ****2**

**I've deleted my previous story's so I can do this better.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**C****hapter 2, Origin Part 1**

A image of thick nauseous caustic black smoke is all that can be seen around as you can barely see in front of you,so thick that no light can pierce and sound is muffled...you feel solid but jagged earth under Your feet.

You open your mouth to speak and in your error breathe in the smoke causing your lungs burn in anguish from the poisonous fumes but you can't make a sound...the ash taste acidic. It unbearably stings your eye making them water and your skin feel's like it's on fire before you begins to feel numb to everything as your mind becomes dull...

You want to move- to get out of the smoke- this ash filled hell!, but you can't move...forced to remain within this toxic environment and suffer longer. In your last thought As you feel your mind rapidly fade to black, you wished for aid...to save yourself from this fate...from this prison of smoke!

Your wish get's granted.

The smoke seems to shift around you and your vision slowly begins to clear! Barely but enough to see A bit more. You begin to feel again as the smoke leaves you and can feel the something tickle your skin...it felt pleasant...

As more and more of your senses return you can tell what it is your feeling...It's...it's the wind! The wind is blowing the deadly smoke away!

As the strong wind's was blowing the awful smoke away from you. You cough up black wisps of the pungent fumes as it's expelled from you body and you greedily suck up as much of the wonderful oxygen in to your lungs as you feel your senses and mind return to you. You look down at your feet and freeze...Why?

Cause you can't see your leg's,it's like you don't have any yet you are 'standing' up,you look at your arm's and sure enough- gone! In fact no torso as well... All you are are eye's without the eyeballs...

You can see but lack any physical presence at all!

Though for some unpleasant reason God only knows,you can still 'feel' thing's...like **pain!**

When the smoke is far enough you take a look around to observe the surrounding and go very still at what you see...

You like to think of yourself as a person that can remain calm and collected in any situation when needed.

This was pushing the limits of you being calm and collected...

A scene of a broken and battle scarred terrain of shattered earth and gaping holes littered the field. like a cataclysmic event took place. A large forest worth of Tree's chared, shattered,uprooted,and throw back as if a great explosion took place. The very land scorched pitch black with various fire's scattered throughout the area of different size's,like a intense,terrible flame had deeply and passionately kissed the earth.

...the relationship was clearly one-sided...

The word's green and nature erased from this place...and likely never to return...

The flames that littered the field weren't normal as they burned black without seeming to die out no matter how long they burn,instead they seem to grow slowly even larger and hotter and the smoke they emitted smelled incredibly fowl as if they were potently poisonous...

As you surveyed the land you were distracted by a loud rumbling above.

The image pans to the sky of pitch black cloud's that swirled angrily in a unnatural manner as red lightning arcs within the cloud as thunder rumbles growling to be unleashed like a tiger begging to be let loose upon it's prey. Like a vengeful God ready to smite a sinner that has committed a unforgivable blasphemy against it!

You'd prefer not to be out in the open as of now...

The image returns to the ground As the smoke has moved enough away to see your surroundings...you picked up the scent of decay and turned to see what it was...

You really wish you couldn't...

Bodies...lot's and lot's of corpses littered the ground. Thousands,hundreds of thousands if not more are laid upon the blood soaked ground. The bodies- human,men and women are everywhere...having had died in a large variety of painful and agonizing way's judging by the way the tormented face's of the fallen are frozen in agony,despair,and sheer terror of in what had befallen them...

...at least in the face's you can find...

They were wearing armor and robes that appears to be high quality,to bad it didn't help.

Their mangled bodies were brutally ripped apart and savagely torn apart,they were burnt,cruched,melted, twisted,impaled,sliced,eviscerated- you could go on and no word in any language could truly describe this dreadful and horrendous scene as the corpes are splattered and scattered everywhere. You doubt that a single one is whole as you observe arm's and leg's without a torso,some without head's and some with a massive gaping hole in their chest cavity...

Their dull eye's reveal that their soul's no longer inhabit their broken shell's...

Corpes with their intestines out of their bodies...

Skull's smashed open to reveal the brain inside...

Mangled bodies with bone jutting out from the skin...

A ground drowned in the blood of the fallen.

You idly wonder what happened here and what could have caused this gruesome sight...

...

...

On second thought...perhaps it's better to not know.

another worrying thought wormed it's way into your brain as you observed that the dead around you are fresh...they have not even flies on them nor is there any decay.

It was like a great war erupted here...and everyone lost...cause the only winner's are the survivors...

And You see no survivors. It was as if word mercy had no place here...

Weapons and equipment scattered throughout the field- sword's, spear's,shield's,bow's and arrow's are broken, shattered,and dented,completely beyond repair,there were even staff's lying around. One poor sod had his armor crushed inward turning his protective full body armor into his iron tomb...

Your no blacksmith but possess more than enough knowledge of the subjects on smithing and metals to be able to identify His armor wasn't any cheap quality material,it was incredibly well forged and had a emblem on it. The emblem was of a white hand reaching up to the heavens with a star on it's palm,it appears to be very important and-...

As you look at his armor and emblem you pause as something clicks in your mind as you look all around you at the bodies, specifically at what they are wearing...

!!!

They all are all wearing the same emblem on their armor and robes. They were from the same side- the same faction! You rapidly scan the area again to confirm something...

They were all wearing the same thing...they were all of the same group so either they had a fucking free-for-all and murdered each other or they fought something or someone stronger...

This wasn't a battle...this wasn't a slaughter...this was an...

...Extermination...

Your thoughts were interrupted by a series of loud thunderous boom's from the storm above,reminding you of it's dark presence,each growing loader with each one. As you looked closely at the clouds,you can barely make out several bright white orbs moving rapidly moving within the storm.

Oddly the red lightning seem's to be arcing towards the mysterious ball's of light as if angered with them...

You watch the deadly dance of the ball's of light dodge the lightning as it relentlessly pursued them,the lightning seem's to be becoming stronger and faster as you can feel the thunder reverberate throughout your bones. It was as if by pure luck the light's went hit...

Unfortunately that luck ran out as they were forced to regroup and somehow the lightning didn't go after them but split off into four different paths and circled around the light's,effectively trapping them as a cage of crimson lightning imprisoned them...

You watch wide eye'd as incredibly powerful thunderous explosion erupted within the lightning cage and the several orbs of light were shot to the earth like bullets. They struck the ground hard enough to further shatter the already broken rock and kick up a cloud of dust,nearly throwing you back but some force held you steady

The image panned over the fresh deep holes,burrowed into the hard rock. You idly note the lack of thunder as you peer into the dark holes...

You see and hear nothing...perhaps the light was snuffed out when-

Your thoughts were interrupted when something shot out the holes slightly startling you...

You turn to see what jumped out of the holes and the sight left you astonished.

Standing before you were seven beings geared in full golden armor and Weapon's. They radiated power and glowed with a light surrounding them. They were tall,taller than most people and you couldn't see their faces but their form was humanoid with two arm's,two leg's,a head similar to a human, However unlike a human these being's posses two large feathered white wings like a bird...

Or an angel.

The Weapon's of these 'angels' are long golden sword's as long as their wielder's are tall. These blades had a constant ethereal glow and possessed an unearthly beauty that no mortal could forge. They had strange symbols or runes on the blade,you don't know what they mean but you get the feeling their not for show...

The 'angels' themselves were tall in full imposing majestic golden armor, completely covered in protection with a helmet covering their faces,only seeing their glowing white eye's through the helmet. Judging by the body types there are three women of the seven and the rest are men with the biggest of them in the center, the leader you assume.

It was then you noticed something about the 'angels',something you didn't noticed due to the constant light that surrounds them. Their armor and Weapon's are damaged...Their armor has large dents and holes all over it and pieces appeared to have been broken off as well as looked melted and warped,most likely from the lightning.

Their Weapon's are chipped and cracked and look in desperate need of sharpening. The being's are hunched over slightly- exhausted from the heavy ragged breathing you hear and in pain but refusing to fall. They have a silvery glowing liquid on them and you see where it's coming from...Their wounds...

You realize that it's their blood! Their all bleeding- heavily! Their using their Weapon's as crutches for support-

Before another thought could be made- a loud thunderous sound blasted in the sky,reminding you of the storm above.you look up to see a column of black and red fire shoot to the ground causing the 'angels ' tensed in response.

When the fire column hit the ground it was hot enough to melt the stone into molten rock...and reduce the dead bodies into ash. The column of flames swirled around like a twister of dark hellfire causing the wind to blow hard and throw bodies around. The air was blistering hot as the inferno whipped around making the 'angels ' on edge. They kept looking between their leader and the inferno,looking for guidance on how to proceed. Even though you can't see his face you get the feeling of...fear.

Finally the tower of fire began to shrink and dissipate revealing a line figure within...

What you see could be described as Dark,Demonic,and Dangerous. If the 'angels ' were tall,this thing is massive standing at 7 or 8 feet high. Like the 'angels' this 'Demon ' possessed an humanoid form like a human's but was alot different. It's body is of a muscular but lean male and it's skin was a dark tan with black tattoo lines all over it's body. It also had wing's- four of them, two on he's upper back and two on lower back. The upper pair were like the 'angels ' except larger and pitch black and the feathers seemed...shaper. The Lower pair were more of a demonic in origin as they were akin to a bat- a demon bat, as they were black and leathery. He had two long horn's pointed upward and long straight black hair that reach his lower back. He wore black armored boot's and leggings,black cloth pants,a large black cloak wrapped around his waist that reaches the ground As it flutters behind him. He wore black armored clawed gauntlets that reaches his shoulder's,on the back of each hand is a demonic skull shaped design with a red gem in It's mouth.

He wore nothing to cover his well defined chest and waist leaving it exposed revealing a powerful well sculpted body and abs ,it showed a well taken care of body that was pushed to it's limits and more and became stronger for it. You couldn't see his face as he wore a metal black demonic mask that seem to radiate dark power in waves.

Demon was breathing out some shadowy smoke-like essence every time it breathed out.

The mask displayed a fang filled jaw's and sharp slits as eye holes. The mask had a red glowing V-shaped symbol on it's forehead that pulsed angrily. The power coming from the mask seems unfathomable in scale...

You can't help but feel that it's the mask is granting this being it's great power...

An ancient immortal dark power as black as the night and infinite as space and as eternal as time...

A literal deep abyss...that gave you a oddly...comforting feeling,like that feeling you can sleep peacefully at night.

This Demon didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that it's standing in the molten lava that it made from it's firery landing...

You stilled at the sight of the being,vaguely aware how the 'angels ' have taken large steps back making you the closest to this...entity. You can't help but perceive a eerily strange sense of...familiarity with this demon...

You can't explain why though...like something you've forgot...something important that's nagging at you in the back of your mind.

He doesn't seem to do anything,just standing their as the 'angels' shift in place hesitant to do anything. He waits patiently,perhaps enjoying their fear...most likely.you

The Demon tilted his head as looking at the angels.

**"****Ruho gesiruho gesive yivehoge balgfu xazumi wilg balgfu dolgilgesiolvdhoho kurutzvelgmiho?****"**The demon's voice shook the area around it even though it didn't raise it's voice as it...'speaks'?,You couldn't understand what he said but the angels apparently did as they grew even more nervous.

...curiously enough while you couldn't understand the language,it did seem incredibly...familiar. You couldn't figure out why though.

The Demon shook his head in disappointment**"****Ru'na silgmivehogeolba milgge hofuilkuilruhovewi...balgfu'edve miveedveil yivevemi nafuxasi utlgil utzuxave gelg utzuxave yizugegeolveho, kuilveutveililrumitz gelg fuhove...fumiwiveilsizumiwivewi navegesilgwi'ho zumiwi wivexaveruge..."** The Demon continued ,uncaring how each word made them flinch,whether it was due to them not liking his word's or due to the fact his word's are causing the ground and air to shake,you couldn't tell.

You do notice however that each word the Demon say's causes the light around the angels dim darker and darker...

Your heard word's have power but this is...something else.

The situation between the angels and Demon was nerve wracking and stressful.

Which got worse as the Demon held out it's right hand and summoned a massive black blade in a burst of black fire and red lightning. It was longer and thicker than him!

It raised it's blade to...admire it? He gazed at his weapon- gently raking his clawed gauntlet hand across his sword...

Completely uncaring of the enemies in front of him.

Or did they seem so insignificant to him that they aren't worth a glance...that their survival at his electrical onslaught was empty...telling them they only live cause he was toying with them.

A massive blade indeed,incredibly Sharp and lethal looking with a jagged edge. With a variety of arcane runes along the blade and a skull on the end of handle of the sword with horns as cross guard. The skull had The glowing red V-symbol just like The mask did.

The Demon turned to the angels,at first nothing happened...

Then you felt it...a unbelievably heavy sensation suddenly slammed on top of you,like a giant stepping on you!

Your body wanted to kneel- to lay down on the ground and submit but you refused!

Does he control gravity?

No...no this is something else,like his very presence is heavy and he's been suppressing it this whole time.

Like an aura of domination and dark indomitable will that made other's want to submit to him and obey...and he decided to unleash it.

You look to the angels and see them struggling to stand and can hear them groan under his power,obviously this pressure was directed at them making it difficult for them to act while burdened with this cumbersome feeling.

He then flicked his wrist with the blade in his hand causing it to ignite in a inferno of blade flame and began discharge red lightning. In his other hand he began to generate a large amount of red and black lightning.

The storm overhead erupted in a destructive symphony of lightning and thunder as gale force winds blew around. Then it began to rain- hard! The rain stung as it pelted me like daggers and it felt ice cold. The rain hissed against the black flames both around the area and his burning sword but did nothing to extinguish black fire. The sky roared like an angry beast looking for prey.

The angels didn't know wether to look at the perilous storm above or the menacing Demon that controlled it.

You felt the same...both were extremely dangerous to ignore.

The Demon then did something that surprised even you as it ignored the angels like they were nothing important,like they were mere ants and turned to...you.

Yes it is looking right at you. Their was no mistaking it as he looked at you with what was once dark spaces in his mask- now burn with crimson red glowing eye's that radiate with malice,hatred,viciousness,loathing,despair, and pure absolute murderous rage!

Waiting to unleash Cruel inhumane vengeance!

A rage so hot it would burn you with a glance!

You felt weak and small under it's gaze...

You hate it..

Thankfully none directed at you...

But...as You look into deeper...past the anger, through the rage! You see sadness,you see great loss...

Like a part of him was taken...and he'd never get it back...

So he'll lash out in anger and spite in retaliation for whatever it was...

And you felt these angels and most likely these dead bodies were the cause...

You frown as you felt your heart aching and you don't know why...

You were pulled from your thoughts when you heard something. You looked up to see the Demon...

Right in front of you!

He leaned forward as he stared at you curiously,though you can't tell if that's a good thing...

**"Dozupove...fuku..."** He spoke to you in a calm manner,ignoring how the fire on it's blade and the lightning in the sky burst larger as it spoke.

You didn't know what he said and you don't know how to talk to him...

Thankfully he seemed to understand this as he leaned in and spoke again "Wake...up... "He spoke in a language you could understand and you noticed his voice was deep and dark.your also noticed how the surrounding didn't shake as he spoke...interesting. So it's that language that causes this effect,how fascinating and bizarre. What could be the significance of that language to allow-...

...

Wait...

What did he say? Wake up? From what...

You look back at the Demon" wake up" as you stare into his red eye's,they flare up and then...nothing,your vision in dark.

* * *

A single eye slowly- almost lazily open's to reveal a crimson red eye. It blinks repeatedly. The eye look's left and right and all around before looking at the clock on the table then closing as it sighed slightly annoyed.

"Huuuuu...up before my 'wake up' alarm,again..._what a drag_... " the voice of the owner of said eye complained annoyed. The voice was obviously male. A male with a deep powerful voice but also confident and smooth.

A voice that commanded your attention and respect and came off as confident but not arrogant. A voice that cowed the weak and sent shivers down their spine.

The scene pans out to reveal the face of a young man with tan skin and black hair with dark red ends as the side his head laid on three black pillow's only showing the right side of his face while the left was hidden in the pillow as he laid in his bed. He opened his red eye to take in the annoying fact that it was just after five. "...The damn sun's not even up yet...why set a alarm if I'm going to wake up before it does..._again_..." The young man growled expressing his displeasure. "On a God damn Saturday" he hissed in annoyance

This young man's name is Damien- Damien Yamamoto.

Born October 31st 1996 ,he's 18 year's old.

With a groan he leaned up propping himself on his arm's and elbows,both of his red eye's open,he had a lean ruggedly handsome face with two scar's on it from year's of fighting.Though his scar's only emphasize his good looks.

One a straight scar over the bridge of his nose and an another straight scar over his left eye and cheek though thankfully missing his eye and not blinding him. He got it defending his older sister when she was attacked by a violent mugger with a knife when he was six and when she got hurt...he brutally beat that mugger into a deep coma with a steel pipe he found,even if he woke again he'll never eat solid food's again, be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life,most likely will suffer brain damage,and probably never be able to have kids.

A violent reaction yes but no one hurt's his loved ones,**ever.**

His sister was all right just a little shaken up when the mugger hit her.

Though it was his neck that held the most interesting looking scar,a ring of darker discoloration around his neck like someone tried to decapitate him. It wasn't a deep mark but a noticeable one,he got it when he fought off an entire gang of older thug's when he was 13 cause they took his friend and meant to hurt her. He remembered it...the burning anger and rage he felt,that those...those worthless insects had the gall to take his friend! He remembered how he vividly how he savagely tore and rended through them like a Demon possessed as he left them with broken bones,missing teeth,bleeding, bruised,and unconscious.

Those punks weren't shit,just mere cannon fodder.

As he reached his friend the leader of the thug's held her hostage with a knife causing him to freeze,giving the only other thug the chance to throw a cord of razor wire at Damien from behind causing it to wrap around his neck and pulled to tighten it. His friend cried when she saw her friend bleed as the razor wire dug into his skin though he didn't make a sound. They assumed that it was because The wire was to tight for him to.

The thug behind him smirked and tired to hurt him more by pulling him back!

But his smirk was replaced by confusing as No matter how much he pulled Damien didn't budge an inch and the wire was starting to cut into his hard leather gloves.

Damien's arm's dropped to his side's and his eye's began to close.

The thug saw this he smirked and lowered his knife to mock Damien...a painful mistake.

You never let your guard down around you enemy especially when your opponent is **fucking Damien!** The guy who's had the reputation of **'Demon'** since he was little!

A mistake he realised when Damie Damien's eye's snapped to him and his hand shot to the razor wire and ignored the pain as he grabbed the wire a pull it along with the thug holding it and in a impressive display of strength belying someone of his size and age,swung the wire around like a wreaking ball and slammed the thug into his leader knocking them unconscious heap.

His friend rushed to him as he pulled the razor wire off,he twitched as he tried to ignoring the stinging sensation of his cut exposed to the air. It didn't cut too deep so he wouldn't have issue with breathing,talking,or swallowing. Doctors checked him too and agreed,he's always been fast at healing and from it feels stronger too.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger" he mused nonchalantly "and alot of thing's have tried,hehehe" he laughs as a large series of fight's enter his mind. Damien is kinda a combat junkie as He loves the thrill and adrenalin rush of a fight! Though thankfully He can restrain his urge to seek out fight's plus he has little interest in those who can't fight.

He remembered how his friend cried and apologized to him over and over,blaming herself for getting him hurt...

Geez...she cried until she fell asleep,he'll alway's take a hit for his family and friend's,plus it helps to have a stupidly high tolerance of pain.

_"I will always protect my loved ones...always."he thought with absolute conviction._

He idly traced his scar around his neck subconsciously,feeling the rougher,dark line of skin before shaking his head.

His thoughts on that dream,that incredibly strange dream...Strange as he can vividly remember every sight and every single sensation...the smell,the cold,the pain...everything...

Damien has a heightened variation of photographic memory as he possess perfect recollection of everything he's seen,heard,smelt,tasted,and felt with 100 percent accuracy. He can remember what exactly he ate,the taste, who was there ...from 11 year's ago. Give him a date and he'll instantly tell you exactly what happened that day.

He can remember every good memory like his birthday,the holidays with his family and friend's,the sweet taste of a girl's lip's he'd kiss...

...among other things he'd kiss~,hehehe.

Of course there are down side's of this amazing ability...

For example as he can perfectly recall every good feeling and memory he can also recall every bad one as well like sadness,anger,loss,and...pain,vividly. Yes..every bruise,burn,cut,and broken bone. Also never being ever to forget causes him some barely minor headache But those are few and far between.

But the benefits in his opinion outweigh the down down side's. It help's in studying as all it takes is a glance at a page as He skim's though a text book and bam!,he knows everything about advanced physics...at least by text book.

Though it help's to have a 280 IQ (and growing)and a brain capable of processing large amount's of information rapidly,advanced multitasking capabilities,think of multiple solution's,and the incredible ability to easily visualize information in the world as in 'see' the mathematical equations of whatever he see's like it's weight,height, velocity,path,radius,density,strength,ect...

...he can also see the 'measurement's' of people,guy's and girl's even if they are wearing thick clothes.

He's not a fan of the guy part...though he does gain some satisfaction from knowing most guy's can't compare.

Is that petty and childish?

Yes,yes it is.

Does he care?

Nope!

A trait his family and friend's make use of frequently when they shop. So they can find good fitting clothes and underwear so he doesn't have to make adjustments to the clothes latter to make it fit. Damien can remember all the times his sister's ordered clothes from online only for them to be too big or too small,causing him to break out the sowing kit and correct the clothes.

Also due to growing up with 9 sister's he's well versed in good clothes and fashion. A fact the girl's seem to love.

In his archive of knowledge he know's how to speak and write in every language on earth including sign language,read and use computer code,and morse code,medicine,engineering,chemistry,biology,physics, mechanics,mythology,ect...

He's got a literal library in his head that can be accessed at any moment.

He can replay any movie,show,anime,manga,comic,book, music,anything he's seen or heard in his head though he still enjoys the physical copy.

Also cause his friend's and family like to borrow them.

With another sigh he fully sat up causing the nice red sheet to fall down,revealing two things, his bare well sculpted ripped lean and toned muscular body and impressive 12 pack abs from year's of being well taken care of,great genes,and his militaristic almost Spartan insane workout. A body built around concentrating great raw physically strength,stamina, and durability while keeping And enhancing flexibility,agility,and speed.

Damien glanced at his body as he only wore thick black pajama pants to bed which revealed alot.

Like a body littered with scars from his chest,back,arm's and leg's of all kinds of damage,from cut's and stab's to begin shot...He remembers everyone..every...single...one.

Scars are story's,history written on the body.

Mistakes...but none he regrets as they define him as he gained them is defence of another's whether he shielded them and took the attack himself or purposely made himself a decoy so their attention was on him.

"A scar simply means you were stronger than what ever tried to hurt you" he mused quietly.

Every fight with some wannabe thug with a knife or other Sharp weapon,defending someone from the thug.

Getting impaled when his body was thrown into a concrete wall with rebar rod's in it when he was flung into it after Getting struck by a fast moving car with a drunk punk driver after he saved a little girl from being run over by pushing her out of the way of the cat and taking the hit himself. He had rebar sticking through his arm's,his left hand,his right shoulder,two in his stomach,and his leg's all of which miraculously missed any important organs and his spine as he was hanging a foot off the ground. After he tore himself off the rebar- ignoring the the bleeding hole's in his body and the pain,he quickly prioritized the well being of the little girl before his own- after making sure the little girl was fine he proceeded to share his pain by brutally beating the ever loving shit outa of the drunk asshole who was completely unrepentive of his actions and had the gall to insult Damien for damaging his car...when he hit him with the car...

Naturally this further enraged Damien and He took exception to that...

So he grabbed the asshole by the leg's and proceeded to further destroy the car using the asshole as a bat. He was so pissed off he forgot his pain!

"Rage is a hell of an anesthetic." Damien chuckled at the memory.

After being in the hospital for a bit he was checked out ok and all of the holes healed up great only leaving small scars.

Him being shot in the chest- three times!-When he stopped a psycho cop-killer from killing a female officer and all it did was piss him off! and like the same old song and dance,he savagely beat the psycho and broke his arm's in four different places,smashed his nose,and slammed his foot down hard enough on his chest to break his ribcage.

When he went to the hospital to have the bullets removed he found out the bullets stopped just before his heart and the doctor told him he was lucky the bullets didn't have enough velocity to go further.

"Having those bullets removed sucked so much ass" he muttered as he traced the three scars over his heart. He hates hospitals. He kept the bullets as a momento

He had a tattoo of the kanji for 'family' on his left pec over his heart to represent that his family is always in his heart.

"Yaaaaah~"he yawned and stretched getting a series of satisfying pops. He raked his hand through his thick spiky hair. He reached over to the light on the table in the side of the bed to turn it on,hesitant for a sec for the light that will be in this dark adjusted eye's and turned it on.

With the light illuminating the room and his eye's adjusted, he noticed a large bulge under his sheet...

He blinked.

he lifted the sheet to reveal a girl under the covers peacefully asleep hugging his waist as she buried her face into his stomach,drooling on him. She was 6 year's old,had long brown hair and was wearing a pink nightgown and had a pink flower clip in her hair.hold

She tightened her hold on him. "Mmmm..." she hummed still asleep.

He blinked again.

This was his little sister Chiyo...It took Damien a sec to remember why she what in his bed.

_"Ah yes I remember now"he thought._

He woke up when he heard her enter his room,She came into his room last night and asked to sleep in his bed cause she had a bad dream and he said yes.

He has a habit of letting his sister's even his older sister's sleep in his bed with him...he doesn't see the harm in allowing them if it help's them and gives them peace.

He looked at her with a smile as he stroked her head causing her to smile as well as she slept. He noticed two smaller bulges at the foot of the bed and smiled"Neko and Lulu"he whispered and the bulges immediately moved toward's him,what popped out of the sheet first was Neko,a beautiful black cat with green eye's as she came from between his leg's and came to rest on his chest purring loudly as Damien began to pet her. This wouldn't last as the other resident arrived,Lulu, a beautiful big German shepherd followed Neko laid against his chest,smushing Neko under her as she licked Damien's face as he petted her. Yes the pet's normally slept with him.

"Hehehe alright Lulu,let's get Neko out from under ya" he laughs as he raised Lulu freeing Neko as she ran up to sit on his broad shoulder's,looking annoyed at the dog.

"Ok girl's"getting their attention " go on out" like the smart and loyal animal's they are they left though the open door.

He looked at the clock which said 6:23 a.m. Before turning off the alarm cause it's not really needed now. He then turned to Chiyo and poked her cheek with his finger a bit caus causing her to stir.

"Mmmm.." she rubbed her eye's cutely as she sat up,she looked around before looking at Damien "Morning Onii-chan...aaaahh~"she greeted her brother as she let out a cute yawn.

"Hehehe morning Chiyo...sleep well?" Damien asked with a caring grin. To which she responded "Yep!"

"Hehe...well do you go back to you room now or do you wish to remain?" he asked her

"Mmmm... "She tilted her head in thought" I'll head back to my room! "She declared excitedly,about what Damien didn't how just chalking it up to her being a kid as kid's are excitable about anything.

As she jumped out of his bed Damien asked her a question "Hey Chiyo"gaining her attention "why do you and the other's like to come here and sleep in my bed with me?" he was curious as this happens frequently "and don't say cause you had a nightmare cause I can tell that was a lie" he add when she was about to speak.

She paused tilting her head cutely before answering truthfully "cause your warm" she admitted simply before explaining further. "Your like a big nice warm protective blanket keeping us safe and warm!" She smiled,throwing her Hand's around for emphasis. "Like you always do!"

"Warm huh?" he muttered amused,it was true as Damien's body maintains a higher body temperature than the average person and his body seem's to hold and circulate his body temperature very well. His friend's and family like to call him 'hot blooded'. He can walk out in a snow storm without a shirt in boxer's without issue and can handle heat just as well. "Hehehe,Well thanks for answering...glad I can make you feel safe" he gives a big warm smile which shows his sharper canines, she returns "well take Neko and Lulu with you to keep you company ok?" she nods and runs off to find the cat and dog.

"Mmmm well better get started" he spoke as he threw off the covers and got off the bed.

He rose to his full impressive height of 7'6. He towered over most people and his height combined with his muscular body and intimidating appearance has made him quite famous...or infamous as it were in Tokyo.

The image panned around to his back revealing a large back tattoo of a horned demonic with red eye's leaning against his right side of his back holding a rose,almost protective of it, in It's clawed hand as thorned vines coiled around it's wrist as it held it out, Above the demon in Japanese are words that say" Beware of the demon with something to protect as it is the most fearsome and terrifying of all"

Damien stretched and clapped his hands causing the light's to turn on and looked at his room,which was large in a "L" shaped room

The wall's and were painted black except one were he masterfully painted a beautiful picture of his family,pet's included cause they are family.

His large family of 12!,one mother,his aunt,himself,and nine sister's. His father in the Navy,the U.S.navy...an admiral of the U.S.navy...so not here alot but his mother loved him,evidently by the 8 kid's she had. Leaving Damien the man of the house.

Honestly he's just glad he didn't turn feminine from the lack of make figure and testosterone as He's the only guy in the family.

interestingly the painting is not how they look but how they wanted to look...like how they imagine themselves.

With Damien in the middle standing with his arm's out,wearing the the deadric armor from Skyrim minus the helmet and the one ring from lord of the rings,with a pair of large wing's sprouting from his back reaching from wall to wall,a black demon wing on his left and a white Angel wing on his left,with his family standing under his wing's as he towered over them.

He had his pet raven Bonnie on his shoulder. A beautiful and large black Bird that had fire wing's making her look like a Phoenix

On his left was his beautiful mother Gina at age 46. Despite being 46 looked around 22 and could pass for his sister. A beautiful woman with long straight brown hair,a kind and loving face and a mature womanly figure. She had a golden queen outfit and scepter.

On her left was his oldest sister Mio at age 26. She was the second mom of the family and had long blonde hair in a ponytail and curvaceous body in a attractive witch outfit

On her left was his second oldest sister Fumiko at age 24. An stoic intelligent woman who prefers reason and fact's. She wear's black rim glasses and has short black hair and is wearing a...sexy teacher's outfit as per her request.

On her left was his younger sister Nami at age 16. His tomboy of a sister with her spiky red hair and firery personality and a proud smirk. She was wearing master chief Spartan armor from halo with the helmet under her arm and a middle finger up...cause she asked him to.

On her left was the twin's Aiko and Aika at age 15. His cute little twin sister's who have perfect synchronization in movement and thought and finish each other sentences so well he believes they have telepathy with each other. They both had short brown hair were wearing a cute cat costume(Aiko) and a cute dog costume(Aika) in a synchronized pose.

On his right was his awesome aunt Maki at age 42. She had a attractive body her sister and short wavy blue hair.

She had a biker chick look with short biker shorts and a chain around her arm.

On her right was his younger sister Jun at age 14. A infinite ball of energy with spiky blonde hair and wear the equipment of tracer from overwatch.

On her right was his younger sister Ren at age 12. His girly girl sister with a love of flowers and colors. She had pink,Brown,and white hair and she had a blue eye and a green eye. And she was dressed as...Neo from rwby with a umbrella

On her right was his younger sister Mei at age 8.His shy sister with long black hair and was looking like hinata from Naruto,even did the finger poke.

And in front of him was his youngest sister Chiyo at age 6 with Neko on her left and Lulu on her right. Chiyo was a fairy with butterfly wing's in a green tinkerbell dress.

Lulu was a three headed Cerberus with fire fur and Neko wore a witches hat and had a magic wand held by her tail.

Oh! And the massive 18ft snake on the ground at their feet! A beautiful female green anaconda named anna,she had Dragon wing's in the painting.

His wall's has poster's of game's like skyrim, fallout,cod, bloodborne,dark souls,god of war,gears of war,halo,gta,the last guardian,starcraft,command and conquer,ect...

Poster's Of movie's like avengers,star wars,pirates of the Caribbean,X-men,Godzilla,transformers,Alien's vs predators,ect..

Poster's Of anime like Rwby,naruto,bleach,Pokemon, Digimon,one piece,akame ga kill,my hero acadamia, dragon ball z,ect..

And poster's of music like five finger death punch,skillet,starset,set it off,famous last words,Elvis Presley,ect...

He also had pictures and awards on his walls.

He turned to his custom computer set up made by him,it had a three 4k screen set up with a powerful computer tower with a focus on high speed gaming and streaming. A laptop on the end of the desk hooked up to the computer,In front of his computer desk was a gaming chair.

He turned to his tv area with a 120 inch 4k ultra HD wall mounted tv with a extensive surround sound system. All of his gaming consoles that he personally upgraded and enhanced like his ps1,ps2,ps3,ps4,xbox,xbox 360,xbox one ,wii,Nintendo,ect..

Two large walk in closet with the first one with all of his clothes and a second walk in closet with shelf after shelf of movie's,game's,anime,music,book's,and behind a locked case is his..._Smut._

Yes he has porn,whether it's adult literature,game's, porn dvd's,magazine's,and hentai.

It help's give him ideas and he's used those ideas plenty when with a girl...or girl's and they've always had face's of pure ecstasy and euphoria as they had their tongue hanging out for the whole experience and them panting like dogs. And they keep coming back and keep coming ~.

No he doesn't care if people know he has porn nor does his friend's and family.

Hell his mother may not look it but is a famous ero-manga artist and his sister's Mio and Fumiko are her talented assistants. They also do high quality Hentai video's and video games! Well he does the animation and if need be, a voice actor for the guy. Good thing their studio is soundproof cause their were time's when once his family had left, he and his female co actor's have gotten deeply...into their rolls...and each other~.

He'll also lend a hand too when they need the help or their reaching a deadline as he possess great skill in drawing though he prefers to use his time for training,studying,or gaining a new skill to further himself...

Not that he doesn't think he's far ahead as it is but he hates complacency and is not satisfied with what he is but what he could be!. He adheres to the phrase "Perfection is unattainable, but that's no excuse to not strive for it"

Damien fully believes that the person we are are now are merely a placeholder for the person we can be.

Accept not how thing's are But how they can be.

Damien hates stagnation so he constantly tries to push and break his limits all the time. To hit harder,to move quicker,to think faster,to fight longer, and to take greater punishment.

Damien stretched and walked over to a The Tall tri-fold full body mirror and stood in front of it in his thick black pajama pants and looked himself over. He looked over to the nearby table with a notebook and pencil on it,he has a writing assignment from school to do a sorta biography of himself his appearance,traits,his likes and dislikes,history, and dreams for the future.

He began to overview himself as he checked himself over. He has a habit of speaking to himself as a process while he thinks aloud.

"I'm a 7'6 ft tall tan skinned 18 year old though some days I feel older... "he muttered the last part quietly before leaning towards the mirror "I have dark red eye's,a very rare and intimidating eye color" he blinked his eye's before opening his mouth revealing his clean shiny white teeth longer sharper canines on the top and bottom of his mouth. "And a mouth full of perfectly clean white teeth and four Sharp canines" and I have a...a 4 inch long tongue" he opened his mouth again before extending his long tongue and hovering the tip over his eye,before retracting it into his mouth."It's a interesting thing to have with it's flexibility and strenght... "he paused as a thought came to him

He then gained a bold brazen face with a smug self-satisfied grin "but the ladies seem to love it,so I have no complaints,hehehehe. "He laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows.

He was sooooo tempted to write that!

Damien raked his hand through his hair "I have thick strong spiky pitch black hair with dark crimson red ends that reaches my neck" due to a habit he's gain from his mother and sister's,he takes really good of his hair keeping it clean,strong,and healthy. One of many habits he's acquired from his mother and sister's. "Wonder if I should get a haircut.."

He began to flex his muscles and felt them,pleased on noting how hard and thick they are

"I am 400 lbs of pure ripped lean muscle with a 12 pack abs while retaining great flexibility... "He spoke as he stretched,bent,and maneuvered his body in off and difficult angles like one would see from a master gymnast or master of yoga, testing to see if their is any strain or resistance in movement or flexibility...there is none. He began to throw rapid punches with incredible speed as his hands began to blur before stopping his fist a centimeter from the mirror "and speed and agility" He nodded satisfied as he wrote it down. "I think it's time to up my training regiment and increase weights to...640 lb" And he's not even including his weighted training gear!

He then looked over his scars "I...I possess numerous scar's all over my body...my body was forged in conflict, hehehehe never been in the military but look's like I've been a war...several!,hahahaha. "He laughed at the thought as He's come to love his scars as He doesn't see them as flaws but as symbols of him putting other's before himself in their defense.

That what tried to kill him failed and only made him stronger and more pissed off for it.

He continued "I possess an IQ of 280,a heighten version of photographic memory capable of perfect recollection of sights,smells,sound's,taste,and touch of his memories, capable of processing large amount's of information rapidly,advanced multitasking capabilities,think of multiple solution's,and the ability to easily visualize information in the world as in 'see' the mathematical equations of whatever I see like it's weight,height,velocity,path,radius, density,strength,ect..."

"I can write and am fluent in multiple languages like English,Japanese,Chinese,German,Italian,French, Spanish, Korean,Greek,Roman,Irish,Portuguese,Hebrew,Russian, Arabic,Latin,ect...plus I can read braille and know sign language though only for English,Japanese,Chinese,and French(sometimes he gets confused which one is being used) and I'm ambidextrous and can write and type for that matter without looking at the page or keyboard,I can type 240 words a minute though that's probably due to my custom computer and keyboard able to keep up."

"I'm a genius and prodigy in math,science,computers, mechanics,biology,ect..." he had too many to list due to his photographic memory he is capable of learning thing's rapidly.

"Speaking of biology I was blessed with a myriad of advantages like high IQ level and photographic memory. I have a high metabolism and heal faster than normal shortening my stays at the hospital and possess denser,stronger skeleton especially my skull,a blessing giving how often he's been hit with force that would shatter a lesser person's body" he grimaced at the thought of a full body cast before clearing his thoughts.

He thought against writing down how many times he's been hurt.

"My senses are better than most and have been tested in labs. My eye's can see farther,notice even the slightest movement no matter how small it is,can track fast moving objects,and have decent sight at night though it's no night vision" his eye's can quickly adjust to low light conditions.

"My hearing is top notch as I can hear the sound of an object flying through the air and him hear a whisper from across the room and I have a strong sense of smell and can smell thing's a good distance away and pick up on subtle sents... "He paused" though...their are something thing's I don't like smelling...I've been tempted to start smoking just to dull my sense of smell...but I don't want a unhealthy habit so I bare it. "

"My sense of taste is...great I guess,I can taste what's in my food and identify it So it help's in cooking"

"My sense of touch is normal but I have a special sixth sense that act's like a alert system it ain't spider man level but it help's" he started "I get a tingling sensation in the back of my head when I'm being watched,someone's gonna attack me,or someone lies to me,but it ain't perfect as I can't where I'm being watched,who's gonna attack me,or what they lied about but it does help me know when to put my guard up and the tingling sensation is different for each warning" he wrote that it was a bitch and a half to figure out the signals and get use to and predict what the warnings are for but he did it...after 8 weeks of Getting bruises but hey he learned to dodge!

Damien paused as he remembered that he needs to write about his biggest flaws...He frowned at that and began to twirl the pen in his hand quickly as he thought.

He signed "Despite all My advantages I am still human and have...flaws-"the word 'flaw' tasted sour to him but he's strong enough to admit it "but My flaws are what make me,me and I'm stronger for accepting them"

"My biggest flaws are...my loyalty to my friend's and family...not a lack of it but my absolute and indomitable loyalty towards those who have it...if you have my loyalty I would relentlessly fight tooth and nail for them to the last drop of blood in my body,I would kill for them to keep them safe,regardless of the opposition I'll face. If you told me the world was in great danger and to save it would cost the life of my friend,I would let the world burn a thousand times over. " Damien nodded as his body can testify to that,his scars in defense of his friend's and family. "Another flaw would probably be my stubborn, unrelenting,indomitable willed nature and my shear refusal to admit defeat or give up once I set my mind to something." As he wrote it down, he remembered how stupidly hardheaded he can be and won't back down.

"My third flaw is my damn self sacrifice hero complex,how I willingly become a meat shield and take hits for other's. Ironically called hero complex when my desire to protect other's doesn't originate from a selfless desire but a selfish one...that I choose that my life is worth giving up for them regardless of what they say. "

"And my forth flaw is my rage,whether it's a cold rage or a burning rage, I have a temper- I don't deny that. My rage is what gave me my name the 'Demon' as when I'm pissed I look like a Demon from hell! It's not that I have no chill or have no patients,no quite the opposite in fact I have a lot,it's just that when certain things happen I see red,for example:when something or someone hurt's or messes with my friend's and family,you make a girl cry,racism, sexism,animal abuse,child abuse,bulling,and things like rape set me off." The last one makes him feel murderous rage before calming himself "I've always been able to control or focus my fury so I've never lost myself in a frenzy of hate...but...i...I don't think I've ever been pushed to that point yet...and I hope I never am. " Damien processed that possibility quietly.

Deciding he's had enough after that last one,he reread the pages.

Satisfied with what he wrote,he set the notebook down and walked over to the two black mini fridges in his room opened one up to reveal spring water bottles,Pepsi soda, green tea,and 2 one gallon jugs of milk,one regular and one chocolate. He pulled out the chocolate Milk and drank from the jug taking a few gulps before putting it back in the fridge. He opened the next one showing 18 cups of yogurt of different flavors and 5 containers of ice cream- strawberry,Neapolitan,vanilla,orange,and green mint chocolate chip ice cream. He grabbed a Orange yogurt and closed it.

The ice cream ain't store bought,he made each one himself and makes fresh hand made ice cream for his friend's and family,his ice cream taste better than professional ice cream maker's.

Damien is a great cook and baker,capable of making great food and desert,even candy too.

He walked over to his computer and sat down while he ate his yogurt,waiting a bit longer before going to make breakfast for his family...

"...and most likely a guest,mmmm"he added after he had a...feeling that she would arrive...especially if his food is involved.

After finishing his yogurt he turned on his computer. He checked his emails,nothing important, before going to YouTube and looking up the usual cat vid,rage quit,music vid,and vids of someone doing something stupid and getting hurt like replacing the top teeth of the crocodile dentist game with fucking thumbtacks. He doesn't have to worry about waking up his family cause his room is completely soundproof so no worries about how loud he is,actually the entire house is soundproof so no one is bothered by unwanted noise like someone mowing the lawn,cars driving by on the outside or loud music,game's, movies,or a phone call...

Or having sex. Hey he's 18! Plus two older sister's.

Though for some unknown reason...he knows despite being very beautiful they never had a boyfriend...or girlfriend. And it ain't like they waiting to get married...

Damien opened his music playlist and hit random.

As zombies by bad wolves started to play, he glanced at the picture frames on his desk. One is a picture of his family and the second one is a picture of his friend's...

His second family...with him in the center and 4 girl's and three guy's.

Damien smiled at the photo before glancing at his clock on the computer and decided to get ready.

"Mmmm...I guess I'll go take a nice hot shower" Damien turned off the music and the screen and headed to the bathroom connected to his room.

Yup,you know the nice thing about having your own bathroom is?

Not having to wait for your sister's who take long ass showers and use up all the hot water!

Lucky their are 4 bathrooms with showers and tubs in this house and 4 great water heaters to keep the water hot.

"God I love having a personal bathroom~" he said with a smile. He loves his siblings but damn are sister's are a handful and He has 9!

Damien grabbed his phone and walk in while closing his bathroom door behind him.

* * *

Hello this is my rewrite of my second chapter

I made it kinda long when I let my mind run wild.

I tried harder on this one So hopefully not as bad as the first one.

I tried to give a better description of Damien and make a better character.

In most gamer fanfics The characters mostly The Oc's are just dropped in with The gamer power but I wanted to show the life of the character before the power.

The point of this chapter was to explain what kind of person Damien is as well as his skill set at least a good bit. To explain how he can do the thing's he can.

Like his vast knowledge of subjects and his advanced learning ability from his photographic memory.

For the dream bit I tried to make a language so hopefully not so bad.

If you care about what the Demon said here's the sentence with.

translation

**"Ruho gesiruho gesive yivehoge balgfu xazumi wilg balgfu dolgilgesiolvdhoho kurutzvelgmiho?" **

Translated

"Is this the best you can do you worthless pigeons?"

**"Ru'na silgmivehogeolba milgge hofuilkuilruhovewi...balgfu'edve miveedveil yivevemi nafuxasi utlgil utzuxave gelg utzuxave yizugegeolveho, kuilveutveililrumitz gelg fuhove...fumiwiveilsizumiwivewi navegesilgwi'ho zumiwi wivexaveruge..."**

Translated

"I'm honestly not surprised...you've never been much for face to face battles,preferring to use...underhanded methods and deceit..."

admittedly th word's are kinda long and weird sounding but I wanted a made up language soooo I made one.

For a better image on the scar's on Damien's face the one across his nose is like Iruka from Naruto and one over his eye is like kakashi also from Naruto

If you have any suggestions for me please let me know.

Thank you :)


	6. Chapter 3, Origin Part 2

**my third chapter!****Soooo head's up when I write sometimes I go into a...subconscious state? I think that how you'd put it,and what ever I think,I put on the page.****so enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3, Origin Part 2**

Damien turned on the lights after he closed the door as he stepped into his nice clean bathroom with only his black pajama pants,it had a deluxe shower stall and a large Jacuzzi tub with powerful water jets too. He was looking at his phone looking for a musical beat as he likes to sing in the shower.

What? Alot of people do and he's a really good singer. Plus he's in a band so practicing singing helps and it help's past the time.

After finding the song he sat his phone on the counter near the shower,with the song ready to play. He went to his cabinet and grabbed two black and red towel's,a red washcloth,and a back scrubber hanging from the wall and sat them on the counter with his phone.

After checking that he had everything he need and that it was in reach from the shower.

Since today was a Saturday he could relax today as opposed to his seven days a week training routine.

He turned on the shower to get it warm for him and he began to strip off his black pajama pants. As they fell to the ground leaving him in only in his in his long black boxers with red flames on them.

Nothing really special about them...

Except for the **large** **bulge** going down the left leg in the inside of his boxers!

He pulled down his boxers freeing it from its confines.

"Aaaaah..." He sighed in relief as he tossed his boxers away before looking down "sometimes this thing can be annoying" he muttered.

The thing he refers to is his big,thick,and veiny 13 to 14 inch long dick and wide in girth with large ball's hanging between leg's. It is strong like Damien and is probably strong enough to lift a dumbbell!

He is incredibly gifted in that area in all field's especially with his incredible stamina.

He doesn't know cause he's never tried though it does get alot of exercise another way~.

He paused though "But maybe if i..." he muttered as he trailed off as if considering it,before shaking it. "Nah that's crazy like what's the point? Like- like if I get into a fight what would I do? Whip it out and put a boxing glove on it and what? Thrust them to submission!? "He laughed at that "Hahaha technically I already to that but what ever..." he laughed harder.

He shook his head in amusement.

When it came to those of Yamamoto blood they were known to be incredibly blessed and gifted in two main categories,mind and body.

The first was their mind's,everyone in his entire family have been widely considered to be geniuses and prodigies. No matter what academic or talent they pursue they excelled,above and beyond! All Yamamoto have great intelligence,skill,and creativity in whatever they do and Damien is no exception to this.

He's the example of what a Yamamoto is!

They outshine and surpass other's in arts,music,sports, games,ect...

The second is their body,especially their body. They've always had stronger,healthier,and flawless bodies with strong perfect skin and hair.

Not counting his scar's...

No pimples or zits,no oilily or greasy hair,no acne or bad body odder- nothing!

The Yamamoto family has always been incredibly well-endowed and exceedingly beautiful or handsome in Damien's case. Everyone in his family reaches puberty earlier than most and physically mature faster.

His younger sister's were trading in larger bra size's while girl's older than them were still in training bras.

People have started a stupid saying about the females in his family "larger racks and stronger backs" mostly due to their large breast and them never having back problems.

They even made one for Damien...but I don't want to say it...

They also possess great vitality and live longer than most while retaining a youthful body. His mother looks and feels as young as his oldest sister- hell his damn 82 year old grandma looks like she's in her early thirties and she's still as active as ever,not a single wrinkle!

The Yamamoto family is incredibly healthy with a powerful immune system too! No one in his family had ever had a disease or has caught another's sickness.

...there is another important factor of the Yamamoto family... An embarrassing factor that every single Yamamoto has... An...an **incredibly high libido!** Yes!,he like the rest of his family have a powerful sex drive and are known to have increased fertility! Which is what surprises Damien that his older sister's don't have boyfriend's.

As for Damien himself he has always had great control over himself and can restrain and suppress any desire that arises. Of course it's not exactly like he's going without as he get's it plenty.

Though not any right now due to a stupid bet...sucks to be him.

Damien is incredibly respectful of women...unless their pure bitches. Then he doesn't care and he'll gladly beat the bitch out of them.

You respect him,he respects you. But the moment you disrespect him,he'll teach you respect...**thoroughly**.

Damien's a equal opportunity ass kicker and a advocate of gender equality!

Also relationship's between Damien are...strange but powerful as he doesn't really have a single girlfriend...

It's not that he a cheating bastard or anything like that cause he's beaten up enough to hate them.It's kind hard to explain but...you see as tough and strong as he is He has a weakness for women...

...not like that...

He can't stand to see a girl sad or cry so he tries to ensure their happiness. Of course there's a chance not everyone is going to be happy...Damien knows this...

He blamed his family for his inability to allow a girl to be sad or cry...

So here's what happened,Damien once saved two girl's from abusive boyfriend's- to which said boyfriend's suffered his wrath!- and he became friend's with them despite his rather...infamous reputation and intimidating appearance and hung out with them alot and one thing lead to another they both started to develop feelings for him.

So they confessed to him of their feelings...at the same time... He had to make a choice but no matter who he chose...someone would be hurt...and he hated that immensely...sometimes he preferred everyone afraid of him.

Not wanting to hurt either he turned them down stating that he 'doesn't want to hurt either of them',that he can't choose one over the other without hurting one of them.

He said that he hopes that they can remain friend's but understands if that's no possible and left. He wished he could have the ability to harden his heart sometimes...

He figured that would be the end of that and hoped they can find someone better...He would have been fine with that.

He was wrong as the two girl's confronted him and said "So you won't choose one of us to avoid hurting the other?" One asked to which he nodded.

The girl's looked at each other before nodding determine and looked at him "Then we won't make you..." Damien nodded,excepting that... "Then we'll shared you!" The two girl's declared.

Damien is proud to day he's always had a great ability to remain calm and collected when confronted with the unexpected...

This was not one of those moments as he almost passed out...

Not that would even admit that!

So that was how Damien got two girlfriend's...and boy were they happy...so he didn't mind that much if it made them happy...and you may think that was the end of it,hahaha...

Wrong! Cause apparently word for out that it was a open relationship much to Damien's embarrassment!,and other girl's started to show up- even his female friend's including his best childhood friend!? Asking to join his...His harem!?

And here's the real kicker!,they didn't even go to him first to ask! They went straight to the two girl's first then him!

Granted it's completely awesome to have but...

It's really strange and surreal...He doesn't know what to make of it...still don't to be honest.

But life has always taught him to just accept the good thing's in life and stop questioning it,He's just learned to go with the flow.

They even made a fucking notebook of the names of all the girl's with their numbers and addresses and gave it to him...He doesn't even need it! He has photographic memory!

Sooooo yeah...he's dated alot of girl's and now call themselves his girlfriend...

His 'girlfriend's' include: twin's,triplets,mother's,cougars, fat,skiny,tall,short,girly,tomboy,farmgirl,rich, white,black,ect...

He's learned all their names and numbers, their birthday, likes and dislikes,their hopes and dreams,their favorite food's,movie, and song among other things.

What? If he's going to be their boyfriend He's going to be the greatest boyfriend he's going to be! He's been to all their birthdays!

Good thing he has a lot of money for all those gifts and dates.

He's not even sure if this is a blessing or a curse...

The girl's on the other hand though really like the arrangement cause Damien is a really great devoted lover that would do anything for them and protects them.

Plus they like how he's a great lover that can satisfy them again and again.

Damien likes it cause the girl's won't take advantage off him and shows that they care about him too.

Mostly cause most guy's hate him...afraid he's going to steal their girlfriend's...or sister's...or mother's.

Girl's come to realize that once you get will Damien,He's Your's and would do anything for you.

Want him to cook or bake for?

He'll whip up a feast for you!

Want to go shopping for clothes?

He'll help you pick out great clothes!

Bad ex-boyfriend bothering you?

He'll beat him up!

Got a stalker?

He'll beat him up as well!

Shitty possibly abusive father?

He'll beat the shit out of him too!

To be with Damien is to have his infinite love,his eternal loyalty,and a immortal promise that he'll protect you and that he'll fight till his last breath and drop off blood to keep!

He ain't a fan of one night stand's and will try to build a relationship with you even if it's just friend's.

That is who Damien is...to the very end.

Though another interesting fact about the Yamamoto family line is how special Damien's birth is,and by that I mean unique and unexpected...

What I refer to is unexpected is how that in the entire long,long history of Yamamoto family that goes back to ancient Japan,is that since it's beginning...

That He,Damien Yamamoto,is the first male in the entire damn Yamamoto family history!

Yep! The Yamamoto family is solely female family...

At least until he was born it was.

Before he was even born they were expecting him to be a girl so they bought dresses and other girl stuff.

Of course for so reason they didn't return most of the item's...especially the dresses.

Hell for the longest time they were in denial about him being a guy that they thought he was a girl...with a dick...

Cause somehow it was easier to think He was a chick with a dick than the first fucking guy in a all girl family line!

...that was a real confidence booster for his childhood.

God damn Japan and their dick girl's and futa's fetishes...

Amongst the other fetishes they have...

Damien turned to the shower. He tested the water and determined it good to get in. He jumped in and just stood there and enjoyed the nice hot water wash away his drowsy feeling and invigorate him,waking him up fully.

"Mmmm...this is great." Damien enjoyed the hot water. He cleared his throat as he grabbed a body scrubber. "Alexa hit play!" He told the phone .

"You got it"the phone replied before the sound of drums and the playing of guitar and bass. Each instrument was incredibly played and in synch with each other.

The thing is that each instrument is being played by Damien at different times then played together on his computer making it seem like it was played at once.

As he began to clean himself,he sang. **"****There is a darkness deep inside of me,a beast,a monster longing to be free...****"** His voice was powerful as he sung.**"****A manifestation of hatred,despair,and a drive to destroy all that stood before me..."**

**"it's trapped in it's cage,one made by me,to distance myself from the being it want's me to be... Every night I hear it tell me it needs to be free...to protect me from the things that I can't see...every time I close my eye's I can see the monster staring right back at me..."** He continued to sing as he grabbed his deep cleaning long scent lasting rose and honey body wash.

Yes he uses that kind of body wash cause his girl's like it on him...plus he likes it too...

**"That the monster once was me and wishes to be...It tells me I'm not strong enough to face reality and that it needs to be free...To save me from myself...That what I want is an impossibility,that the man I want to be cannot ever be... all I'll experience is pain and misery,that to protect me it needs to be free...It tells how I'm wrong and how it is right,that without it I won't survive the night..."**

**"But I shut it up and drown It out cause that's not the man I want to be...I found someone,someone who makes me want to be a better me...I give her all my love,my life, and eternal loyalty...Cause she is the one who saved me from the darkness deep inside of me...She was the light that guided me from the shadowy abyss that I was always underneath...drowning in it but never granted it's sweet release,forced to struggle to breath but never to be free.. "**

**"I thought I was doom to remain in that hell for all eternity...to fight for myself in this lonely agony...A constant display of Shallow morality and inhumanity...Oh god please save me from this hell,this eternal damnation I'm forced to dwell...I thought I was damned there for all eternity...until an angel I found banished the demon from me..."**he was scrubbing every inch of his body thoroughly.

**"I was free to be the man she always knew I could be...She was the one I'll only ever need,to love till infinity...but unfortunately...it was not meant to be...cause tragedy struck and she was taken from me... "**

He grabbed his shampoo and conditioner.

**"In her quest to do good she tried to save another like me...But he was too far gone and didn't want to leave...But she tried so desperately...to save another like me...Then he struck her down and took the only light in me..."**

**"In the middle of the night a chill pasted though me...So I sought her out,my light in me...I found her there but her body was cold and empty as her soul has moved on and forever it will be free... I cryed and screamed as I begged her to breathe,to please look at and smile for me...But I knew it was never to be and she would never again smile for me..."**

**"lost and alone without my light to guide me I felt something stir deep inside of me...awoken by my pain and loss ,it sought to comfort me and spoke sweet word's only meant for me...The darkness deep inside told me it needs to be free...to seek vengeance on those who wronged me..."**his voice was full of power and emotion.

**"Lost and all alone,I did was told and as I finally set it free,no longer restrained I felt my sadness turn to anger as Rage took over me! Now the beast is out,the monster is unleashed cause my darkness is free! It screamed in joy,it screamed in rage,cause today's the day it was let out it's cage! Free to hunt it's master's enemy!"**

**"I roared with the demon that is inside of me! A sense of power long forgotten by me! A power that made other's cower and flee from me! The power that made me king over everything I see! Everyone beware cause the Demon is free!"**

**"Then I hunted down,the one who took everything from me,to show him what a real monster can be! I finally tracked him down to a place on the outskirts of town,prepared to brutally tear him down and put him in the ground! As i walked inside I remember where this was,this hell my Angel saved me from...have a left just to return worst than I was? "**

**"Was there ever any chance to escape this fate or was I doomed to fail After all? I hate this life a sickness made real,forced hurt and forced to steal just to see tomorrows ill will...I finally found him sitting in my sights,the bastard that took the greatest part of my life!"**

**"I quickly struck him down then vented all my pain,I lost all control,consumed by the rage! I didn't want to relent,I didn't want to spare,why is life this unfair to take her while this bastard still draws breath! I feel my Rage grow and grow like a mental disease infecting all I know! I wanted to scream,i wanted to cry,i wanted to make this bastard die!"**

**"I stopped what I did to see what I done,I looked down at him and froze at what I saw... The person I was fighting was me all along,the person who I was,the person I would be had my Angel not saved me! I looked in my hand,in it was a gun,all I had to do was shoot him and then the battles won!,it's All I had to do and the reign of the Demon would begun!, I looked at the man who I could be but is this really who I wanted to be? To be trapped and all alone with no love of his own in this horrible reality...to love and love for only ones self"**

**"I threw the gun down and embraced the man in front of me,choosing not to be like him but the angel that saved me! I forgave the darkness deep inside of me and felt a great burden lifted off of me...I closed my eye's,feeling the peace and When I opened my eye's guess what I see? My angel in bed sleeping right next to me! It was just a dream,a test to see who i really wanted to be!"**

**"There's light and dark in each everyone of us,we have to find a balance deep inside of all of us! I'm happy as can be and that will never change! Cause now I'm the man other's always knew I could be!"** He finished his song as he was finishing his shower.

He called it 'The man I could be'

"Mmmm I think I did that quite well" he smiled before looking at his phone. "Hey Alexa any calls or texts?"

"You have no calls or texts at this time" my phone responded.

"Mmmm. Thank you Alexa" he responded

"Your welcome" it responded back before going on stand by.

Damien got out of the shower with steam emitting off of him as drop's of hot water going down his naked body. He grabbed one of his towels and began to dry himself off.

After he was dry enough he tied it around his waist while grabbing his other one and hanging it around his neck and using it to dry his hair as he walked to his counter with the sink.

As he walked he glanced to his side and paused...

He fully turned to look at his bathroom door...

Which was open...

Yeah, Damien doesn't normally lock his bathroom door in case he's needed or someone needs to get in.

"...I certainly remember closing that..." he muttered with halfhearted annoyance while rolling his eye's. He shook his head fully aware why it's opened and who did it. He was more amused than bothered by it.

Ignoring it He walked over to his counter and got to the second part of his morning routine.

His hair! Yep as stated before he has a habit of proper hair care. He even knows how to gently remove knots from hair and even properly style hair. His family and friend's love how he'll brush their hair for them.

He uses a hairdryer while he brushes his strong,healthy, black and red hair. He doesn't use any gel cause it's is naturally spiky. After he's done with his hair,he brushes his teeth,floss,use mouthwash,and all the other thing's. He put everything away or hanged to dry.

After he was done with that he grabbed his phone before he headed out to his room to get his clothes.

As he walked into his room as he walked to his walk in closet to get his clothes,he stopped at his desk to sit his phone down and grab his boxers from his dresser.

As he opened his drawer to look for his underwear,without turning around he said. "Figured you were the one who opened my bathroom door..." he glanced over his shoulder. "...Miko" he finished as he looked at who he was talking to.

The one who was talking to was a beautiful girl as she laid on his bed. She was a beautiful girl with short black hair, nice sized breast, shapely ass,and had these pretty green eye's that shine with a mischievous nature,and she had a prankster smile. She was shorter than Damien,then again most people were,though she is the shortest one out of his friend's and the most energetic and bold of them. She was a tomboy through and through,she was wearing a black tank top that showed off her body and hugged her chest and black biker shorts.

This is Miko Hiryu,his first childhood friend and one of his girlfriend's. age 18,high school student.

"Sup!" She responded with a cheeky smile. "I opened you door to hear ya better"she paused before adding."I wanted to watch but I couldn't see anything though the glass and steam." She whined about not being able to see me naked without any shame in admitting that.

"Yeah I figured that" Damien smiled amused. "What? Didn't want to join" he said with a grin. He pulled out a black pair with red hearts on it before shaking his head and putting it back.

"I thought about it but...I was enjoying you singing ya know? "She admitted.

"Yeah but we could have sung _together_ ~" he wiggled his eyebrows. Miko is a singer in the band along side Damien.

"Haha,I don't think you turning me into a moaning mess counts as singing,hehehe"she laughed at that.

"Hey it's music to me~"he said seductively. "Besides I can't tell you how many rap and pop singer's with sexy women think erotic moans count as singing" he shrugged with a grin."And I'm one of them ~"

"Down boy, down horndog" she playfully scolded him,Before laughing.

"Hey your the one who want's the bone"he smiled.

"Yep"she laughed.

He laughed to before finding a pure black boxers and dropped his towel right there.

Uncaring of the room's other occupant who was shamelessly enjoying the show with a big lewd grin.

"Mmmm ~ fine ass as always" she licked her lips. "Almost as good as the front,hehehe"she laughed lewdly.

Damien finally put his boxers on,purposely delaying just to mess with her.

"Awww my favorite show is over? Well shit" she half-heartedly complained.

Damien then walked into his closet to grab some clothes to wear. As he walked in,he turned on the lights to reveal lot's of clothes like jackets,boots,hats,ect... They were mostly in the colors of black,red,purple,white,orange,blue, green,and even some pink one's,mostly in dark variety. Yes he'll wear pink on occasion.

He grabbed his clothes after choosing what he wanted.

An interesting thing about his clothes is that there all handmade...by Damien himself. You see for someone of his size and build it's difficult and annoying to buy clothes for him,so he figured it to be easier and cheaper than to special order clothes for him,was to make them himself.

So that what he did.

None of the clothes he wear's is cheap quality either! It's all made with expensive durable yet comfortable materials. He'll he even had professional clothes designer's look them over and they said it was excellently made.

He actually makes clothes for his family and friend's too. He can do beautiful dresses and great casual wear. And because of his ability to see another's measurements all of the clothes fit perfectly.

Damien got dressed.

He wore a black muscle shirt with the word's "your nothing but exp for me!" written in red on the front with "Time to level up!" Written in red on the back,black pants with red flames on them,and grey socks.

Satisfied with what he wide he walked out of the the closet.

As he walked in the room he was about to talk to Miko but stopped when he saw her.

Why? Cause she was laying down on his bed with her head propped up by her arm reading a magazine...a porn magazine...His porn magazine... She was just reading it on his bed,looking interested. Very interested judging by the way her thighs are rubbing together and her wide eye's never left the book.

Also cause his sensitive nose can smell that sweet honey scent of arousal.

Damien felt his eye twitched.

Miko looked up and noticed Damien standing there.

"Oh yeah Damien already dressed I see" she stated the obvious.

"...yes...good read?" As he gestures to the magazine lazily.

She looks down at it for a second before answering. "Yeah,this is full of hot sexy pics"

"Yeah I can tell from the way your grinding on my bed" he deadpans.

She shrugged before looking at him. "Say do you think I'm as beautiful as them?" As she held up the magazine with a bunch of hot naked women on it.

He didn't even need to look at it. "Yes" he answered immediately to her surprise and delight before continuing. "More so in fact if I may be honest"

she smiled before frowning and asking. "But they have bigger breast than me and better hair and-and girly where I'm a tomboy...I hate dresses and stuff like that..."

"So? If all I cared for was the size of a girl's breast,ass,or hair I'd be a incredibly shallow and stupid person. And I'm not like that. Plus I like tomboys" He said which made her happy cause she knew he was honest. "Also if I wanted plastic I get a Barbie" he added sarcastically

"Huh what do you mean?" Miko was confused

* * *

"All those girl's right there,are women who got implants" he explained,he can tell the difference ."And I prefer the real natural thing." He doesn't care for implants cause of women who get them only want them for bigger chest.

* * *

Plus he's seen a thousand ways to die where the implants in a girl's breast expanded then exploded while on a plane.

"Thanks Damien" she smiled and blushed. "So what is your favorite part then." at his confused look she explained. "of a woman? Like are you a breast man?" She grabbed her boob and squeezed it.

"Or A ass man?" She grabbed her ass.

Damien thought about it for a second.

"While I do enjoy both of those..." he started. "My favorite part is...the eye's. "

"Eye's?" She asked

"Yes the eye's,the Windows to the soul,I love to look into the eye's of other's and see who they are..so to speak." he explained.

"Eye's are beautiful thing's that say many thing's like if you lie they tell me the truth or if you smile to hided your sadness " he went on before looking at her. "You have beautiful eye's yourself" he added.

She blushed. "Thank you Damien" she smiled.

He gave a warm smile back. "Your welcome Miko"

He walked over to her. "So I'm guessing you here for breakfast ain't ya?" To which he got a cheeky smile. "Well come on then" he walked out the door with her following close beg as they walk to the kitchen.

* * *

Let me tell ya of Damien's home,it's big both is his house and the land he owns. It's located just outside of the city of Tokyo and is close enough to his friend's,he owns forty acres of beautiful land. It's protected by a 15 ft steel wall,wired with electrical lines to shock any intruder,cameras,lights,and it surrounds the entire property. Only one know way in or out,and that's through the gate...of course He and his family know of the other ways.

He takes the defence of his family seriously.

He has 4 large greenhouses with fruits and vegetables he grows himself. A barn with 4 cow's for fresh milk. He also has horses and is an excellent rider. And he has a chicken coop with 18 chickens for fresh eggs and chicken meat.

Their is a small lake with nice clean water with fish in it and a nice place to swim.

There's a second garage,a hiking trail,and even a shooting range.

Their are six 4 person guest house's too.

And that was just around his house!

His home is a three story tall house that looked like more of a apartment complex!

24 large deluxe bedrooms,1 master deluxe bedroom(for his mom),4 bathrooms with showers(4 more without), a large garage,a large deluxe fully equipped kitchen,a large heated swimming pool and a 12 person Jacuzzi tub. A studio,and a movie theater.

Yes Damien and his family have a great home.

If you're curious how they have such a wonderful place I'll tell you.

It was a anonymous donation to his family...

A.k.a. Damien did It but wanted it to be a secret!

...through he thinks his mother always knew...cause mom's always know.

How he did it was a mixture of brain's,money,luck,and connections!

And being able to bullshit he's way to success!

...and a few maybe not so legal but still on the fence methods! But nothing too bad!

You see Damien is a genius,a incredibly lucky genius! He knows how to make money and he knows how to use it to make even more!

Damien from a very young age always put his family first and he wanted them to lack nothing in life to succeed.

So he went to work doing anything he could to give them every thing that they could need.

You see Damien is incredibly lucky in chance so he gambles when he knows the odds are in his favour and he does lottery ticket every so often.

And when he wins,he saves it and invest in what he knows will succeed!

He's also stupidly good at card and slots and had been banned from the casinos.

And as he makes all this money he's also making connections!

Like the police department specifically the police chief so he has the law to help him!

Like say for example when he makes life a living hell for criminals and gang's like beating up their members, burning their drugs,blowing up their cars(he loves explosions) and stealing all their weapons and giving them to the cops while he keeps half the ammo! The cop's don't say anything when he takes all their money and anonymously donates half of it to the police department while he keeps half and they get credit for the capture of criminals.

Crime has dropped to a 4 percent cause of him and 4% is only punk kids with a paint can or something like that.

They needed the money cause of an asshole of a politician is making cut backs on the department and they all thinks he's crooked but they have no proof.

This is what I meant by 'not so legal but still on the fence methods'

He's also great at buying thing's for cheap and selling it back 3 time's more.

And then let's get to his other job's!

Like A video game tester,a computer programmer,a mechanic,a repair man,animation for cartoons and video games,home remodeling,civilian consultant for the police,lawyer,pest control,and...babysitter!

And a little known fact is Damien's a published author of 4 different books.

He's fantasy adventure book,his science fiction action book,his children's book,and his most popular book...a erotic romance novel...so smut. it's really popular and a constant seller.

Funny enough women are his greatest customer's.

Know one knows it him though cause he's under the pen name 'Arc-Angel '.

Yes..it is ironic that the infamous Demon's pen name is Arc-Angel...

Yes throughout his life he's done alot,all to provide for his family. He'll go to hell and back for them.

* * *

Damien and Miko finally reached the kitchen. It was filled with all kinds of cooking utensils and expensive gadgets.

Damien stood there thinking everything out while Miko turned to him

"So what are you gonna make?" Miko asked

Damien glanced at her with a smile. "The better question my dear is what I'm not going to make." then he walked to one of the closet.

"Ok what aren't you going to make?" She asked but didn't get a verbal respond just a big grin as he walked into the closet.

He walked out wearing a red apron with the word's "where's the sauce!?" On it in white and a chef's hat on his head. But he also had a pink apron and a chef's hat in his arms.

He smiled as he held out the to item's "Here my cute assistant"

She blinked before a grin appeared on her face and put them on.

Food taste better when you help cooking.

"Now..let's get to cooking,hehehe... " as Damien whipped out two spatulas from...somewhere and a insane grin made it's way on his face as his red eye's seem to glow with excitement.

The same insane grin that forms when he gets really excited and unleashes himself but especially when he delivers brutal beat downs on thugs.

The same insane grin that gain him the name of Demon!

Most find it unsettling and intimidating but his family and friend's like it and consider it...endearing...Somehow...

_Fuck if I know why..._

Miko's grin widened as well.

Damien whipped through the kitchen rapidly grabbing everything they need like eggs,milk,butter,sugar,flour,ect...

When they were all set the real fun began as Damien became a human twister as turned to turn on the stove and began with Miko following his every command.

He grabbed a large pan and sprayed butter on it. " Miko eggs! "He yelled.

With a smile Miko complied."you got it! "She grabbed the carton but didn't walk over to him.grabbing one she threw it instead! And two more right after.

Without even looking behind him his hand shot out and caught them with his with them between them! He then juggled them as He glanced back with a wide smile."Fuck yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" He yelled with excitement to which she returned.

With a flash of his Hand's he caught the three eggs in his hand and he quickly broke them and split them perfectly into the pan without any shell's and began to make scrambled eggs.

"Miko rapid fire!" He shouted And Miko was happy to oblige!

"Yes chef!" she responded.

In a hail of flying eggs she threw with great speed and accuracy!

Expected giving that she's part of the sports club and captain of the baseball team And he is a fellow sports Enthusiast as well!

Even with the barrage of eggs he caught them all as crack them into the pan perfectly. He stirred it up and mixed in cheese.

Him and Miko were a whirlwind of cooking as they did dish after dish of food even teaching her how to cool while doing it too!

Both having a blast while doing it.

After their intense cooking session they were done!

They were standing there covered in batter and flour with big smiles on their faces, proud of what they did but no more than Miko who was positively beaming with pride of she made.

She made food and it looked good!,smelled good too!

Damien who came down from his semi insane high,looked at Miko with a warm smile.

Upon the table was a breakfast feast!

Large stacks and piles of food!

Cheesy scrambled eggs with potato diced in.

Large fluffy chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries and whip cream.

Long strips of Maple bacon and thick maple sausage links.

Baked tilapia with lemon juice.

Golden hash brown.

Corn beef hash.

Cheesy grits.

Handmade strawberry yogurt.

French toast with cinnamon.

Fresh coffee,tea,orange juice,milk.

And toast and golden flaky rolls.

All hot and ready with their delicious mouth watering scent filling the house.

Miko looked at the food she made with pride,she was so happy she could cry! She looked up to Damien. "Soooo...we did it?" she asked hopefully.

"..." Damien just stared at her with a emotionless face for a minute which made her nervous from his impassive face. Then a warm smile appeared on his face and he affectionately rubbed her head. "Yes,yes we did" he congratulated her.

He then wiped the pancake batter of her cheek with his finger,earning him a cute "hey!" And licked it of his finger with a smile. "Mmmm~ tasty" he laughed.

Miko laughed too but with a blush.

Damien began to walk over to the wall. "Well let's not just look at it." on the wall was a button and he pushed it.work

This is the 'food's ready 'button and sent a alarm to each room to alert them.

It glowed green signalling that it work but They couldn't hear anything,but that's to be expected due to the thick soundproof wall's.

Though they did hear...and feel a rumbling sound that sounded like a stampede!

Both Damien and Miko leaned out the dining room door and looked down the hall.

They could hear a chorus of voices saying. "Food!,food!,food!... " they knew exactly what that was.

And sure enough what came sliding down the hall first was his sister Nami looking like a hungry animal with the droll coming from her mouth.

His spiky red headed tomboy of a sister,just two years younger than Damien and already a beautiful woman with a mature busty body like the rest of Damien's family. She's bigger than any girl at her school even the older ones,much to their jealously,and boy's were lining up to try and get with her!

At least until Damien showed up and put the fear of him into them! One of them came to him and asked him for permission to date his sister and he almost considered it...if it was not for the fact Damien learned he just wanted credit for dating the 'Demon's ' sister!

That boy was in a full body cast eating through a straw after he was done!

She wasn't wearing a nightgown but instead was wearing one of his red shirts that was too big for her but still didn't hide her chest and in blue boxers...his blue boxers.

He understands she's a tomboy and doesn't like dresses and other girl thing and would sooner go nude than wear a dress...but doesn't get is why she wears his clothes...

He doesn't really mind it,it's just that he does the laundry and...well when he gets to her pile of dirty clothes the boxers she borrowed from him are stained and damp from her...relieving herself some stress. He ain't judging,hell his entire family masturbates judging from the laundry he's done.

Damien too if He's being honest. It ain't nothing to be ashamed of.

No what confuses him is even when he gives her some boxers of her own,she still takes his! They might as well be their boxers now.

But hey,he still love his sister with all his heart...even if she steals his underwear.

"Morning Nami" he greeted with Miko saying "Sup Nami!"

"Morning bro! Morning Miko!" she returned with enthusiasm as she walked into the dining room.

Two more came down,his mother Gina and eldest sister/second mom Mio.

His mother was a stunningly beautiful woman that despite being 46 looked 22 and could pass as his sister much to her joy when people mistake her as his sister.

She long brown hair and a mature womanly figure with the largest chest of the family.

She was in a light blue nightgown and a motherly smile on her face.

And his eldest lovely sister Mio with long blonde hair and a curvaceous body.

She was wearing a green pajamas but they seemed a little...right on her,especially how it hugged her large chest!

_"Hmmm...guess she grew,she's almost as big as mom...I'll go make corrections to her clothes latter"_ Damien thought nonchalantly as He's use to this as Yamamoto women grow fast and big.

"Morning mom,morning Sis" he greeted his mother and elder sits with a smile.

"Ah,good morning my darling son" his mother greeted back.

"Good morning baby brother" Mio greeted too.

Damien's eye twitched at the baby brother comment but let it slide as he smiled.

As his mother and sister walked in,Damien could literally feel the jealousy coming from Miko. Not that he doesn't understand as Yamamoto women are incredibly well to much to the envy of other's.

His younger sister Jun came running by Damien and Miko.

"Hey bro,Miko. Bye Bro,Miko" not even stopping.

Damien just smiles at the ball of energy that his sister.

Though she was moving fast Damien saw her perfectly.

Spiky blonde hair,petty constant smile, and a athletic body,obviously. Seriously she races the dog everyday!

Next was the twins walking side by side as always,in perfect synchronization.

They were exactly the same, same short brown hair,same pretty face,same large chest!

They were both in purple nightgowns that hugged their mature bodies.

They both turned to Damien and Miko. "Good morning big brother and you as well Miko" they spoke at the same ,as they bowed respectively in perfect synchronization.

To this day Damien had never figured out how they do that...

Then came Ren with Mei while holding her hand.

Then was the most...feminine of his family,as in liking flowers and dresses the most,but don't be fooled cause as a Yamamoto she still has their natural strength of you piss her off!

Ren was tall for her age but Damien was too. She has curly pink hair and was wearing white pajamas.

Mei was a shy girl with long black hair and a adorable face. She wore a frilly yellow nightgown.

"Morning brother and morning Miko" Ren greeted with Mei nodding too.

"Morning my adorable sister's" Damien greeted.

"Wonder who's nex- Charge!"Miko was about to ask but was interrupted. They both turned to see who was coming.

Next came his youngest sister Chiyo who came riding on Lulu like a horse with Neko following close behind!

Chiyo had long Brown hair,a cute face,and was wearing a pink nightgown.

"onward! To food! " she shout's as they run past.

Damien and Miko just stared,then turned to each other before bursting out laughing.

They heard flapping and turned to see Bonnie the raven fly by.

Damien and Miko just stood there as they waited for the last two sister's to arrive.

Hell even Anna,their 18ft snake arrived before they did!

Miko took a few steps back as Damien just stood there not even looking at the massive snake sliding between his legs as she slithered into the room.

Damien and his family might be use to the snake but Miko is still cautious.

It's a fucking giant snake! A massive danger noodle of muscle!

Damien looked at Miko. "Where are they...maybe I should go get-..." Damien stopped mid sentence as he heard the sound of someone walk to him.

He turned to greet them. "Well good mor-..." but stopped when he saw her...

He felt his eye twitched.

Why? Cause of what he saw.

He's dear lovely sister Fumiko was standing before him in a red robe...

...with the front open up giving him and Miko a unrestricted view of her front with it only barely covering her nipples and exposing her black lacy panties!

His eye twitched while Miko looked his sister up and down,unashamed.

...yeah..another thing about his family is...their really comfortable with their bodies,Damien included but he can show a little restraint..not a lot but enough.

It's not uncommon for his family to wander around naked in the the house!

Damien could tell you the times he found his older sister's or his mom naked as they sleep off a night of drinking on the couch or floor and he'd have to carry them to their beds or when his younger sister's run around the house in their birthday suit cause their older sister's did it!

It kinda stressed him out...

Damien had learned not to overreact to naked women...at least he tries to...but sometimes it can still get a reaction much to his annoyance.

Fumiko had long black hair,reading glasses,and a sexy body and she knew it.

She looked too drowsy to care about her state of undress.

Damien was about to speak when Fumiko poked him in his stomach with a empty coffee cup.

His eye twitched even more before he calmed down.

"It's in the room" as he pointed in the dining room.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek as she past, muttering. "Good little brother.."

He's eye twitched again! He was that tallest person in the house!

Miko noticed the twitching eye and rubbed his back sympathetically. He looked down at her and nodded gratefully.

At the sound of someone running...and water drops?,he looked up...

He wish he didn't...

_"Fuck..."_ He thought.

And finally the last woman of the house arrives.

His wonderful and gorgeous aunt,Maki was here.

She had short blue hair and knockout bombshell of a body and...a towel...

Yes...all She had was a towel around her waist to cover her private parts and that was it! Leaving her breast exposed as they were free to bounce as she walked. _And she was as big as Damien's mom! And just as hot!_

Damien doesn't know why but he has the urge to brutally murder someone...slowly...

She was wet-

_Damn right she is! And his mom's a milf!_

The urge to kill came back!

Any way she's wet... "Huh?, no urge to kill...nevermind " she's wet and dripping with hot steamy water so she was just in the shower.

Damien just went still...

"Morning brat" she smiled as she called him brat as a term of endearment. He was her favorite nephew after all.

Her favorite one to tease!

Maki looked at Miko and her grin turned predatory. "Good morning to you too...make any babies yet?" she asked with fake innocence. Her smirk widened as Miko blushed at that.

Damien rebooted just now. "Aunt Maki...please don't torment Miko..." he begged before adding. "And put some damn underwear on..." he pleaded.

Maki's grin turn perverted as she crossed her arm's under her large chest and leaned forward making Damien go stiff. "Awww~ to much stimulation for you? Does my dear big,strong,and handsome nephew like what he see's ~"She teased.

_"God...give me the strength...to make it though this great trial that this Temptress has brought!"_ he prayed in his head for divine intervention against the beast inside as temptation was '**rising**'.

His eye twitched more as he fought a war on the inside to keep in control.

His family was always teasing him but His aunt did it The most. Always with the suggestive tone and the lewd comments. Them walking around naked! The constant overly physical contact! Them leaving out their adult toy's and magazines!

Yes you heard correctly...

Even his friend's are doing it! They enjoy his reaction just like his family!

He tries to be a gentlemen...to be respectful and kind..._to those who deserve it._

He really does.

He has instilled a sense of great discipline and iron will...

But even that can crack under constant pressure!

Let's do a little math problem,don't worry this is easy to understand!

What do you get when you take a hormonal teenage Damien.

Add his **incredibly high sex drive** and **stamina reserves.**

Plus his bet with Miko to go without sex for a month and no masturbating too...he doesn't like to lose bets.

He doesn't like to lose at anything really but that not the point...

And top that off with his family and friend's plus Miko,constantly pushing him to the literal edge with them flaunting their bodies and sexual innuendos...every...**single**..**day**...**every single damn day!?**

What do you get?

The answer is a sexually frustrated Damien volcano that want's to blow! **Literally!**

The loser of said bet becomes the servant aka slave of the winner and has to do what ever the other ask..for a week...

He's really adamant about not losing cause Miko...has no restraint...And a very perverted mind..

You may think being her boyfriend that a perverted mind can't be that bad...

You would like to think so...you'd be wrong...

But something's got to give! And Damn would I be easier to give!,and **give**!,and **give**!,till he can't give no more!

Of course something snapped inside and decided two can play this game!

To avoid the dam from bursting he decided to release some of the water so to speak.

Damien lost his ridged posture and gained a more relaxed one as he gained a hungry grin and his eye's seem to glow."Why of course my dear sweet _Maki_." He spoke in a suave,erotic,and suggestive tone of voice that sent sent pleasant shivers down Maki's and Miko's spines as he stepped forward as he towered over her,surprising Her and Miko when he gently cupped her face like a tender lover.

While Miko wished that was her she was still enthralled by the scene.

"When a...delicious and delectable lovely woman as yourself is concern, one must take care not to get lost in your **beauty** ~" he spoke in a husky,confident but not arrogant voice that made the Two girl's feel hot on the inside.

Miko was watching with rapt attention as she leaned forward with a blush,like she was watching her favorite romance show.

unaware of who came into the room and was standing behind her...also enjoying the scene.

he then learned forward until their faces was barely an inch apart,she could feel his warm pleasant breath on her. "And should you be _offering_..." he trailed off as She licked her lips. "Then I would gladly take part of you~"he said seductively causing her to blush crimson!

Miko wasn't fairing any better.

Unnoticed by them was the sound of someone writing.

"I-i-i w-w-what b-but y-your a-aunt.." Maki lost the ability to speak properly. He wasn't sure she was speaking to him or herself...

"_Hey Maki~_ "he spoke sensually.

" Y-yes? "She asked.

"That's how you tease someone" he said with a smug grin and kissed her forehead.

_"That was fun!"_ That felt awesome!

God damn that felt great! He get's why people like teasing!

Maki stood there dumbfounded...

"...ha...ha..hahaha "she started laughing."hahaha boy you got me!" She laughed

"Yeah...I kinda snapped there,hahaha ." Damien laughed.

Damien turned to Miko and noticed his mom standing there...writing something rapidly with a perverted smile.

"Ah? Mom? "Causing everyone to look at her." what are you doing? "

She looked up,completely pleased . "Nothing my wonderful source of inspiration. Don't mind me please continue ~" her smile was bright.

"You...want me to...seduce my aunt?" he asked incredulously. He couldn't believe what he heard.

"Yup!" Was his mom's instantaneous reply.

He tried to ignore the hopeful look of anticipation and excitement or Miko's...

_ "What the fuck..."_ He thought...

"Doesn't that seem...wrong?"he asked hesitantly.

"Oh honey,this coming from the guy with a harem?" was her cheeky response.

He couldn't refute that...

"Besides my handsome boy, the Yamamoto family has always been..._free_ and _loose_ with what is wrong and right,what's decent and little thing's like _morals_ and other unimportant thing's like that~"his mom said with his aunt nodding.

_"...little thing's...unimportant..."_ He thought in shock before shaking his head.

"We've always been free spirits and tend to do whatever we want ~,besides what we do doesn't hurt anyone." she added

His mother Gina turned around."ain't that right?" She asked...

The rest of his family,all of which were standing there in the doorway watching ever with smiles on their faces!

Even the God damn dog,cat,bird,and snake watched in amusement!

Or at least whatever a dog,cat,bird,and snake count as amusement...

_"God...kill me now...please..."_ he thought in despair.

He thought it couldn't get any worse...

Boy! Was he wrong!

His mother dropped another bomb...filled with acid and salt..and blades. "Besides your sister Nami has a crush on her big brother ~"

_ "Fuuuuuuuuuck... "He thought in despair_.

" Mooooommm... "He heard Nami whined!

_"This is my hell..." _he thought depressed,wondering what he did to deserve this...

He glanced at Nami who waved at him while blushing.

He subconsciously waved back.

Miko decided to add her two cents to the mix.

"Yeah! Incest for the win-cest!" Adding fuel to this already uncontrollable forrest fire.

She was loving this...

"You. Shut up." He growl much to her amusement.

He sighed before gaining a pleading look...

"An I the only normal one here?" He asked desperately.

"Oh sweety ~" she spoke in a motherly voice and placed a hand on his broad shoulder. "If everyone else is weird and your not doesn't that make us normal and you The weird one? "She asked with everyone nodding in agreement,even Miko.

...how does that logic work? More importantly how is that logic at all!?

His eye twitched violently as the thought of him as the weird one pissed him off.

"Now let's go get something to eat ~" his mother said and everyone went into to the dining room. Leaving only Damien and Miko alone.

Damien stood there for a minute. He wasn't...angry or anything like that...it was more annoyed than anything...

He kinda always known...about Nami but didn't know how to go about it...

Who would?

A therapist?

_"...nah fuck them"_ yeah he's not a fan of therapists...

Unless their hot female therapist...then he might care...

He was brought out his thoughts by a hand patting his arm.

"There,there lover boy"Miko gave him reassuring pats." So your sister's a bro-con who's got hot's for their big brother,badly. "She said...reassuringly?

He gave her a half-hearted glare to which she grinned cheekily.

Damien sighed then smiled."come on let's go "

Miko smiled and followed suit.

They were all sitting at the table eating the food Damien and Miko made. Even the pet's sat at the table and ate.

Well the snake laid on the floor...

All happily eating with big smiles.

And judging by the sound's of throaty moaning that was borderline erotic,they were enjoying it immensely!

Damien even thought he smelt arousal coming from them.

So ignoring the foodgasms happening around them...

Damien and Miko say next to each other,just enjoying the sound of happy eaters.

His family eating stacked plates.

His cat Neko eating the cooked fish in pure delight.

Damien had a large plate stacked with food!

A literal tower of pancakes with strawberries and whip cream and covered in homemade maple syrup,12 large links of sausage and 10 pieces of bacon. A large pile of Cheesy scrambled eggs,hash browns,corn beef hash,and a bowl of cheesy grits.

(*sip*)

And a big cup of hot black coffee! His personal coffee cup was a big black cup with 'git gud' with a picture of a bonfire from dark souls on it.

Fuel in the tank to get him though the day. He really,really needs it when dealing with his family... He loves them but _damn_...

And that was his first plate!,Yeah, Damien eats a lot.

The Yamamoto family has a high metabolism and never seem to be able to get fat.

Funny enough Miko had a large plate as well,not quite like Damien's but big enough that the family thought she was a relative of the Yamamoto family!

Damien took a long dip of his coffee before he turned to his best friend/girlfriend. "So what do you want to do after this?" Being a good friend he let's her choose. Though after knowing her all this time he's learned all her likes and interest so he has a pretty good guess on what she wants to do...

Miko adopted a thinking look that Damien thought was cute. "Since it's Saturday,let's play video games! And watch movies!" she decided excitedly.

Yeah that's what he figured,hehehe.

She'll be thrilled sense he bought some new game's!

"Sure,I'll make some pizza's and bust out the junk food,sound good?" He asked to which he got a excited nod.

Like any teenager he's got a secret stash of junk food and candy,he's got six!

He then noticed Miko had some syrup on her lips. "Hey you got some syrup on you." as he pointed at his face to show where it was on her.

Miko wiped her face but didn't get it just smeared it.

"Did I get it?" She asked.

"No you smeared it...hey let me get it." He said.

He was about to grab a wet paper towel but stopped as a smile appeared on his face as he thought of another funner way.

Miko blinked as he learned to her face...

"Mmmm!?" And licked her lips of the sweet sticky syrup!

And her teeth...then her mouth...

He did this repeatedly and tantalizingly slowly!

There wasn't any syrup left but he wanted to be sure ~

Miko surprised at first got into it and began to lick the 'syrup' of off him...and the inside of his mouth...

In a battle of tongues, both enjoying each other's taste~

Going for a good five minutes they pulled away with a trail of saliva connecting them from tongue to tongue.

Damien licked around his mouth and got the taste of something...

"Mmmm? Honey?" He questioned from the taste.

Miko coming down from her euphoric high and sense of ecstasy,managed to answer with her tongue hanging out. "M-my chapstick"she responded in a happy daze with a blush.

"Hmmm nice flavour" he complemented.

"T-thank you"she replied finally retracting her tongue.

Before either could say anymore they heard the sound of a camera flash go off and furious scribbling and excited muttering causing both to turn...

And see his family all watching them excitedly and unashamed.

His little sister's were giggling up a storm...

Even the damn pet's!

The sound of the camera was from his sister Mio who was smiling while the sound of scribbling came from...His mother...writing in her 'infamous' idea notebook...

"..." they may have forgotten where they were and who was here...

Love and list can do that to you.

_"Damn my stupid libido..."_ he thought annoyed.

His mother turned to him. "No don't stop,please do go on. This is gold material for my next manga~!" she sounded excited...

"And my novel!" Fumiko announced.

"We could do a art project on it" spoke the twins in synchronized speak.

"I could write a song about it!" Nami the other family rock roller added.

"Shut the hell up!" He hissed but held no anger just slight annoyance at the situation!,His family just laughs.

His mother and elder sister wanted to use him as a form inspiration...for their smut...

Granted this ain't the first time... And he uses his own...hot moments in his book.

But still...

_"...She was...awfully happy and thrilled for me when she found out I got multiple girl's that wanted to share me..."_He remembered.

A.k.a. She was ecstatic and overjoyed when he got a harem of girl's so she can use for inspiration...

_"Why is my family such perverts..."_ He lamented.

Granted he in a kinda sorta way is too...but not like his family!?

As Damien got over his despair and continued talking with Miko.

"So you read berserk yet"he asked.

"Yep! It's awesome! Though that world is really fucked up"

"I suppose that's what make's it interesting" happy endings are well and good but sometimes people like it when the characters have work for it.

Before they could continue Damien's mom spoke.

"Oh! Before I forget I have a announcement to make."

Everyone turned to her,Damien raised an eyebrow.

"A friend of mine and your father from America has a child coming to Japan for schooling and as asked if they could stay here."

Damien's eye's widened at that...

It's not that he's opposed to it,it's more of a..._risk_ in the **security** he's worked to give this place...

Plus he's got a feeling in his gut that something's up and their more to this story...

He returned focus as his mother continued.

"My friend has asked they stay here cause doesn't want His child alone and doesn't feel comfortable with _daughter_ alone and after I told him how secure our home is with all its features,he asked for her to be here and I said yes."

Damien face-palmed at the reveal of the houses security...

Damien complained in his head _"What's the point of trying to keep it secret if you- daughter?"_ He got a bad feeling about that.

"Mom...who is this _friend_ of Your's?" He asked .

His mother turned to him. "Why it's my old family friend Jack Maryland!" She revealed .

Time seem's to grind to a halt as Damien's mind runs like it's on rocket fuel!

"Jack...Maryland..." He know's that name...

_"Jack Maryland,age 45,married to Elizabeth Maryland, age 38, has one daughter Angela Maryland age 17 and heir to the Maryland Family estate and company,owner of the Maryland company,specialised in clean energy,urban development, agricultural development, medical research,and protection of endangered species."_

_"A peaceful and upstanding man,very charitable,and kind."_

_"Against racist,sexist,abuse of women and children,drugs,and any criminal behavior. Incorruptible and a fighter against any kind of injustice and corruption... "_As Damien goes through all his information in his head on Jack Maryland.

When one had the awesome ability to remember anything thing they've seen and never forget they tend to learn about certain important thing's like...

The many languages of the world...

The law's,customs,and right's...of every country on earth...

The identity of criminals...

And the identity and backgrounds of every rich,powerful,and influential person on earth.

Since he has a daughter..._"So Angela Maryland is coming here...but why...my instincts are telling- no! Yelling at me that something's up!"_ He pondered.

_"In his war against against corruption and crime with him refusing bribes and threats to stop,he's made...many enemies in his crusade against the criminal element but hasn't stopped...But...His company was attacked...but they didn't steal anything...And he wasn't there... "_

Damien got a guess though. _"But maybe **she** was...or at least they thought she was...but that was enough for old Jack so he sends her here to protect her..."_ Damien felt that he was correct and after glancing at his mom,who looked like she was hiding more,felt assured of his guess.

Damien know's that his mom besides being a massive pervert,is incredibly loyal to a fault and protect of those she cares for.

Guess that's where he got his intense loyalty and desire to protect from...

Damien wanted to test his theory "So _Angela Maryland_ is coming here?" he asked watching his mother for any sign.

His mother didn't look shocked when he guessed her name,already expecting for him to know...

She smiled but it seemed frail like she was worred he say no. "Yes sweety,that's who's coming here." She looked down. "Her father wanted her have a nice fun and '_safe_' time here." he didn't miss the emphasis on 'safe '.

Damien just stared at her,then he gave a big warm smile. "Well can't wait to have her here,don't worry we'll keep her safe and happy! "He assured his mother,who's smile was relieved and genuine. He turned to his family and friend." ain't that right! "He asked To which he got a bunch of "Hell yeah!"

"So when should she get here?" It was Miko who asked.

"Mmmmm? I think in four day's "His mom replied

_"So...four days to prepare..." _he's thoughts trailed off

With that said everyone continued on with eating.

Damien couldn't help but grin... Grin that insane grin of his

Why?

Cause he feel's something big is going to happen,like something in the back of his head is screaming for him to be prepared!

...and like everything else in his life...

He'll confront it with a smile on his face...

...And a fist in it's!

* * *

So I hope you liked this chapter!

Yeah Poor Damien and him dealing with his family problems lol.

Hoped you enjoy the song I made up! To be honest I don't know where it came from...the word's just popped into my head and I wrote them down.

So Damien is gonna have a house guest coming...what will he do?


	7. Chapter 4, Origin Part 3

**Damien has a good life but thing's change.**

* * *

**Chapter 4, Origin Part ****3**

After breakfast was complete and all the dishes was cleaned and put away. They were a lot,hehehe. With everything good and done and baring any interruptions, Damien and Miko returned to to Damien's room for a day of video games and movie marathon!,And whatever else they felt like doing,they got a whole Saturday to spend having fun!

Miko was Damien's first friend and have been together ever since he was little. His childhood friend would come over every Saturday...except for the time she got a cold so he went over to her house to take care of her. Since he didn't have to worry about getting sick due to the good old Yamamoto family immunity to catch colds from other's he was able to be right by her side the whole day which made her really happy and probably helped her get better quicker.

Saturday was '**their**' day every since she was little, something the other girl's understood and accepted. It was their thing,their time together and wouldn't give it up for anything! Though she won't oppose if other's join in!,after all it's much more fun of your with friend's...or girlfriends! It was their little bonding moments,just playing video game's and watching movie's but it meant the world to Miko(both of them really) for them to hang out.

Damien is always willing to make time for his family and friend's even if he's in the middle of something important. He'll drop it in an instant cause nothing is more important to him than them.

The weekend is the best time for them as Miko is a seconded year high school student and Damien is a Tokyo university honor student graduate with a Doctorates in history,advanced engineering, chemistry,advanced physic's, and law. The law degree was to get him and other's out of trouble should they have any legal issues,plus knowing the entire law book and every loophole for him to use it counter helps immensely! Especially when corrupt assholes try to abuse it!

Also he has built up powerful connections in the law and government,giving him some pull.

Due to his intelligence and photographic memory he breezed through his school career with honors, despite his intimidating and delinquent-like appearance,and completed high school when he was 12 and the university at 16 with highest honors!

He helps Miko and the other's in their school work and they couldn't ask for a better tutor. Especially with his patience to help them and his methods to understand complicated subject's.

After university he considered enlisting in the U.S. military since he has dual citizenship in Japan and America and his father is a greatly respected admiral in the Navy and a war hero,so he figured he'd try to join the marine's.

He thought the experience would make him better and stronger than before,to improve himself to a greater extent. Plus building a good relationship within the strongest military would help to have powerful friend's...but figured he wait a bit before joining them as he has plenty of time to join.

...also his family and friend's seem uncomfortable with him leaving and joining the military.

His girlfriend's told him out right no with Miko being the most vocal. Some may find this annoying that another would try to take his choice away but not him as he found it sweet and endearing that they don't what to risk the chance of losing him...that nothing is worth losing him so he he surrendered to their wishes as it was for them He wanted to be better,to be stronger so he has no problems accepting their pleas.

...perhaps at a later time he could try to convince them to let him...but for now he's content.

* * *

[Pov: Damien]

We get to my room and I opened my door. As we walked in and I closed the door behind me. I walked over to my bed and say on the edge with Miko sitting next to me. "Well that was a nice little breakfast." I said with a smile as I pat my stomach satisfied.

Miko looked at me with a deadpanned stare. "Little? You ate six full servings!" She exclaimed before narrowing her eye's. "And no matter how much you eat,in the entire time I've know you,you never get fat! Like where does it go!?" she pouts at my ability to eat whatever I want with out fear of weight gain.

I grin. "That's Yamamoto metabolism for ya,hehehe" I gain a cheeky smile. "Besides I'm over 400 pounds...Man I really let myself go...I think I need a diet..." I ponder in mock-thought to her annoyance.

Her eye twitched. "Your over four hundred pounds...in...**Muscle!** "She points at me."that doesn't count!"as she stares at me and I stare back. We continue to stare at one another before we burst out laughing. "Hahaha/hahaha" we laughed together.

I shook my head in amusement. "Well let's begin." Before walking over to my closet that held all my movie's and game's.

I opened was for her. "Go in and pick out some game's for us to play and go set up,okay?" To which I got a nod. "Mmmm you got it!" she yelled excitedly as she walked in.

Nodding in response I walked over to go set up. I turned on my t.v. And checked to make sure that the Wi-Fi was active. It was...then I look at my gaming consoles and turned on both my Xbox one and ps4 knowing those were her favorite. All my consoles were connected to the t.v. So all I had to do was switch the video 1 to video 2. Both were on but the ps4 had a another God damn update...

My eye twitched in annoyance "...i...hate...long...updates..." I growl at the at least 40 minute update..at least! My damn internet Sure ain't slow at all so what the hell!?

I took a breath and calmed down, With all that set up,I looked at where will play at. I looked at my gaming chair. "We could use that...I could grab another..." I got 6 but the other 5 are in the storage room... I was just gonna lay on the bed and play.

I called to Miko for her opinion. "Hey Miko...hey Miko.." I called out to her.

A second later I got a response. "Yeah? What's up?"

"Just wondering do you want to use the gaming chair? I was going to lay on my bed and play... " I couldn't hear anything so I guess she was thinking. I was going to ask again but she beat me to it.

"Nah...I don't want to use the gaming chair,thanks though!" She answered before going back to look through my game collection. She doesn't want to use the chair...maybe she'll sit on the floor.

I shrugged my shoulder's and walked to my bed. Before I got on my bed I took off my shirt cause I felt like it to and then laid on my stomach on the bed,facing the screen and waited for her.

As I waited I pulled out my phone from my pant pocket. I looked to see if anything interesting has happened in the world... No,nope just more bad shit...why can't they ever put some good news? I roll my eye's in distaste"...oh yeah cause people are more interested in the bad shit and misery of other's... "

Enough of that,I look at my...investments...All good,great even!

I looked up when I heard Miko approach with a bunch of game's in her arm's and a smile on her face. "You good?" I ask as she placed them down.

"Yep! Let's pop one of this in!" she looked at the game's for the first one will play. She picked one up and smiles,she showed me it. I looked at what she had.

Skyrim,a adventure rpg about a legendary warrior with the soul of a Dragon and to save the land of skyrim. Hour's of hour's of gameplay. Lot's of playstyles and side quest. A awesome game! I myself have over 600 hr on it on a single playthrough. I nod in approval "Skyrim? Good choice,you can play first" she smiled and put it in while. She grabbed the controller and walked back to the bed.

She placed the controller by my head as I rested on my arm's with a pillow under me. I thought she was going to sit on the floor in front of me or on the the bed with me but instead to my pleasant surprise, she crawled onto the bed then onto me and laid on top of me,enjoying the feeling of her chest on my back,while she rested the controller on top of my head.

I raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Comfy?" I asked cheekily. I know I was,feeling her breast pressed against my back~

She stretched herself out on my back like a cat. "You bet you well toned muscular ass I do~"she purred."your so comfortable and warm~"as she snuggled into my back. "So warm~"she muttered contently as she further pressed herself into me,squishing her breast even further.

My body heat...always the body heat. "What I'm i? A heating rock?" I ask incredulously. "Yeah~ but your my heating rock,my big,strong,heating rock..." she sighed content,I just give a warm smile...

But paused as she glanced at my neck...at my scar around it... she frowned at it and the painful reminder of her weakness,her inability to prevent her friend from getting hurt..

He was forever scarred...because she couldn't fight for herself... She walked away fine...while he is permanently marked.. She subconsciously traced the lines of the scar with her finger.

I frown slightly at the touch,not cause it hurt because it didn't but because of this feeling of sadness I'm feeling...I'm not a psychic or anything but I don't need to be to feel their happiness and their sadness. Cause I'm happy when their happy and sad when their sad._ "She needs to let that go..." I think to myself._

"I don't regret it,you know." I say out of nowhere causing her to stop. "I would do it again and again and again if that was needed."She looked at me.

I grin as I rub my neck. "Besides...I Kinda like it, it gives me that seasoned warrior look." I glanced at her and wiggled my eyebrows. "And chicks dig scars." She started to giggle and feel better after that. So we played Skyrim for about an hour but didn't get far in the main quest cause of us getting lost in the world. We made it more immersive cause we took away fast travel and the hud.

After Skyrim Miko wanted to switch out the game,so she got off of me- causing me to miss her presence,and found a new game...

Bloodborne,a hardcore game that focuses on fast pace action and dodging rather than blocking forcing the player to keep on the move...It's my favorite game...but it's kinda hard to the inexperienced and new to the game... One bad move,heal too quick,move too slow,anything! And bam! You for and start all over again... This kind of game can cause rage quits. And Miko has never played a game like this...

I smile sadistically."This is going to be..._glorious_, hehehehe" I think to myself.

After putting in the game she returned to her spot on my back,to my great joy.

"I've never played this,this is going to be fun!"She was excited.

"Oh this is going to be fun..." I agreed. " ...for me,**hehehe**~"I mutter in dark joy.

I glanced at her. "so you gonna start a new character? "

"Nope, I'm going to play one of Your's " She announced confidently.

I raised my eyebrow. "Your going to play my save...on it's 8th play though? " after you beat the game it starts over only the enemies are harder and this is my 8th restart...

Plus my character is under-leved as hell for the fun of it... Cause I'm a masochist who enjoys dying over and over again until I learn how to perfectly dodge,parry,and when to attack.

The only one I had trouble with was orphan of kos...Cause fuck kos! _"Spazzy little shit..." I grumble in my head__. _I crushed my controller in my Hand's from that bastard!

"Sure! How hard can it be?" oh how you will regret those word's...

"Pride cometh before the fall" I muttered quietly to myself.

"Fear me monster's!" She looks at the screen not seeing my evil grin.

She got to the first boss..

1st death "Crap..oh well my fault"

2nd death "Crap! I'll get him this time."

3rd death "Crap!"

4th death "Shit!"

5th death and so one...

" Shit,shit! "

"Shit,shit,shiiiit!!!"

" how is that fair"

" Fuck! "

"Hacks! I call hacks!"

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck!"

"God damn it!"

"Fuck you,you piece of shit!"

"Aggghh!! Fuck You ,you limp dick cocksucking cockbite -" As my beautiful girlfriend continued to rage and curse up a storm after her 26th death,I simply grin at the infamous rage of a soul's/borne game. I glanced up to the girl on top of me as I felt her fist hit me for each word as her face was red from rage.

Her hits didn't hurt,felt more like a massage. She continues"-you mother fucking piece of shit!,you bastard son of a cheap shot whore! I was so God damn close! " and she was true,she was only a few hits away from winning but she got greedy and desperate to win and tried to get one more hit and died for it. "-you stupid dick cheese shit eating,spunk sucker!" That was probably the dirtiest thing to come from her mouth...well...maybe not the dirtiest ~

What can I say? She's into dirty talking and being talked too.

I hear her breath heavily from her rant and buried her face into my back.

She reached around and handed me the controller. "Mmmmm Mmmm mmm"I felt her mumble into my back but understood. she wanted me to beat this boss for her.

I took the controller."Well what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't beat up those who mess with my girl~?" I felt her nod and she pointed to the screen and heard something that sounded like "kick his ass" muttered into my back.

One fight of perfectly timed dodges and parries latter. "Yeah! You did it!" Miko was thrilled! "Man that was fucking hard! Why is the first boss sooooo hard!?" she whined cutely.

"Mmmm could be that my save has the difficulty increased by 8..." I say nonchalantly.

"..." I felt her freeze stiff and go silent. "...you..mean...to...tell...me..." she reached for my neck as she spoke slowly.

"That I played and died so many times..." I could feel her anger coming on but still I smiled. "On **THE** **HARDEST** **DIFFICULTY****!?**" She yelled loud enough for me to think it could be heard by soundproof wall's.

I did what any sane man would do When confronted with a pissed off woman...

I grinned and admitted it with that shit-eating grin. "Yep!"

"..." silence as she stared at me.

"Agghhh!" she roared like a tiger kitten and through us off the bed. I landed on my back as she straddled my stomach.

She then started to shake in a...angry Manner? She burst out laughing. "Hahaha that was fucking awesome"she wiped her eye's "you totally got me"

I laughed as well. "Hahaha" We calmed down and looked at each other.

"So wanna get back on the bed now?" She asked amused.

I glanced at our positions and grinned. "I didn't know...I kinda like this spot~" I joked as I wiggled under her.

She looked down and grinned as well. "As do i"She then started to bounce up and down,grinding on me._"__As do i__~"_ she purred, grinding more vigorously on me...on my waist.

Right on a specific spot!

The stimulation was beginning to wake the beast! "Damn...your a **_temptress_**..." I smirked as I growled like a hungry predator that's been starved for a month...And I ain't talking about food.

Miko's grin widened and licked her lips,her soft sweet lip's... "I'm I Tempting enough to lose the bet?"

"For you? Yes. Every single damn day and growing,yes"I responded honestly.

she laid down on me,pressing her large chest on me."Will you?" Her grinding picking up pace.

I almost groaned and the beast was starting to stir! "No...cause it's more fun to make you work for it" I say stubbornly though gritted teeth.

Miko smiled at my answer "Good boy~" she petted my head. "My man isn't one give up easily..." she got up and walked to the bathroom but stopped and glanced at me. "Even if it's worth it ~" and continued to walk to the bathroom with a noticeable seductive sway in her hips.

"Worth it indeed..." I idly thought as my eye's were glued to her fine ass until she closed the door.

I was just glad she didn't notice my...big eager friend awake,cause that would be embarrassing and...

She opened the door and popped her head out the door. "Also I noticed your hard-on" she said smuggly to my despair . "Kinda hard not to notice with that massive beast going between my leg's and poking my stomach." she spoke nonchalantly about it. "I thought it was going to break out of your pants on it's own from just the strain against you pants zipper ~,hehehe" she giggled at the thought.

"...I think it was..."I thought nervously as I look down at the strain.

"Well I'm a go relieve this now"she said before partly closing the door as I get up awkwardly since it's coming from out my pants and under my shirt. It's why I put it down my leg and wear thick pants to hide it.

I responded back. "Well go hav- wait...reliev- what!?" I finally register what she said as I snapped my head to the bathroom door."The hell you mean 'relieve'!?"

She responded from the bathroom. "I'm going to masturbate" she responds unashamed making me wonder if she's somehow related to my family with her boldness. "Well yeah,if you think you have it bad think what it's like for me, a girl who are more sensitive there than guy's,grinding on that monster in your pants in damn thin skin tight biker shorts!"

my eye twitched. _"Yeah I know I felt you...grind up and down it with great fucking enthusiasm! " _I thought in great annoyance.

"So you can relieve yourself...but I can't..." as part of the bet I can't but nothing is stopping her.

"Sure you can!"She said. "Right after you admit defeat ~" she spoke cheekily. "Just come in here and help me~"the way she said 'help' was so erotic and so damn seductive it was painful to resist...

My body twitched at the thought of admitting defeat...but I couldn't tell if it was out of annoyance of the thought of losing...or the want to say. "Fuck it" and 'help' her,to 'HELP' her so damn much that I feel like a damn great Samaritan for helping her so much!

All I had to do was walk in there...And lose...

"..." I stare at the door in what could either be contempt...or desire...

It didn't help that my dick was acting like a fucking compass and 'pointing' at the door even if I turned!

Like A drug addict going through withdraw and my 'drug' was right in front of me...Calling to me. I could get my fix...if I just gave in... It would be so simple,so damn easy to accept...

"..." It was obvious what I had to do...

[5 minutes later]

(Bang,bang,bang)

The sound of banging was heard.

(Bang,bang,bang)

But not the hot sound of flesh slapping against flesh in intense passion.

(Bang,bang,bang)

No,this was the sound of a head hitting the hard soundproof wall hard, repeatedly..."*bang*ow...*bang*ow...*bang*ow..." I have been doing this for the last give minutes. I have a headache and my wall has a sunk in look...I'll fix that later. Was it pride or him being stubborn in not wanting to lose the bet...

He can't even remember why he's holding out So long... Of course that maybe do to the repeated hits to the head. Thankfully I didn't have to hit my head anymore as the bathroom door opened. Miko walked out with a big satisfied smile on her face.

I hated that smile...and what it represents,relief.

She walked over to me with a smug look and looked at the dent in the wall. "Wow that looks painful"

"It was...it got worse when I heard you start moaning..." I glare at her.

"Oh? You heard that ~" she asked as she titled her head in mock confusion.

"You left the damn door open" I growled half-heartedly.

"How silly of me~"she palmed her cheek in fake embarrassment. "I bet you regret not coming in now"she said smuggly.

I stare at her before grinning evily causing her to blink.

"You know...when this bet is over...you'll be the one who **_regrets_** this." I growl in a husky manner that made her shiver in a pleasant manner.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked nervously. She had a bad feeling about this...

"Cause once I win this bet...you'll have to deal with a high sex drive teenager...who's been starved of sex...for a **_month_**..." I growled hungrily,inwardly grinning at her pale face.

"W-well I gather the other girls and we-"she started but I interrupted her.

I stepped toward's her"No other's"I denied." just you" I spoke as I towered over her.

"Just me!?"She paled realising what that meant."y-you can't be serious! "She exclaimed.

At my serious face she began to get more nervous and try to convince me. "come on!, Even when you were regularly satiate every day,sometimes up to four times a day and that was you showing restraint!, That was when only one of us was involved!"She panicked for a damn good reason!

Damien was a ravenous,intense animal of a lover,like a primal beast in constant heat! A dominant lover who made you submissive...in a good way. Miko wanted to win so he would have to be the submissive one for a week and give the other girl's a shot at being the alpha!

That's what he was like Before! But after a whole month of nothing...It made her both terrified and excited! Like a God damn steel wall of will's,his will! And it was holding back a ocean worth of lust! And she's going drown in it.

And she made it worse by basically putting cracks in it by trying to tempt him and not letting him relieve some pressure! The only reason he hasn't fucking snapped was his sheer iron will and his damn stubborn pride in not admitting defeat.

"It took eight of us- Eight of us!,to start to tire you out...after you fucked us each about 6 times like a ravenous beast in heat! Even then when we teamed up we couldn't beat you and you were still raring to go. " she continued as not even eight of my girlfriend's could handle me. "I'm still so surprised to the point of disbelief that none of us were pregnant with how much you pumped into us." She threw her Hand's in the air as she went on her rant,I just nodded.

She went on."And when we woke up in my bed covered in your stuff with sore throats,asses,pussies,and full stomachs like we ate at a God damn all-you-can-eat buffet! Like are you even human? "She asked in disbelief at the amount I could do.

I shrugged my shoulder's,vaguely aware of my bodies oddities. I've always been abnormal biologically speaking,the large amount I can produce has never really concerned me.

Her eye twitches"And we see my mom...laying naked on top of you...with you still inside of her. "She paused." by the way she say's you should come over more often...you really should...She was really,really happy from time" she said as she not subtly told me to sleep with her mom...

I blink before i slowly nod. "thanks,now anyways I mean really...I thought I was going to have to call you daddy when I saw that... "She said exasperated as she glared at me with no real heat.

I look at her for a second,the situation was perfect and couldn't help say..."...You already call me daddy "I couldn't stop grinning.

She gave me a deadpan stare before grinning and snorting in amusement. "Ha-ha,real funny"she rolls her eye's." but you get it now."hoping to dissuade me from my intent.

I nod which got a look of relief from her. "I understand completely,you are 100 percent correct that once I free myself I might lose myself and it might be too much for you alone ." I nod with my eye's closed,she looked so relieved to here that.

What a shame it didn't last...

"Well I'm glad that's sorted out! I Will get all the girl's and-"I interrupted her.

"A shame your still the only one to do it but I believe in you..." I grinned evily to her horror...and hidden excitement.

"W-what?"She began to sweat.

"You forget my dear~,it was you who started this bet,not the other's" I stepped toward's her making her nervous and aroused.

"You who constantly teased and tempted me to lose the bet. Wearing skimpy clothes,constant innuendos,and nonstop groping and grinding"stepped closer.

"And it was you who said they would take full responsibility if you lose the bet." I said making her wince at that since it was true.

My grin became seductive as my red eye's seem to glow.

"Don't forget my sweet lil morsel ~" I leaned down to her.

"I can be very sadistic,especially if I feel they deserve it "

I cupped her face tenderly. "And after all your attempts to make me lose... you deserve this~" I booped her nose.

She was shaking in fear and arousal. "M-mercy?" she pleaded.

I stare at her for a minute. "No..." Causing her to pale.

I stop and think "unless...you wish to alter the bet?"She snapped to me. " How? "She asked nervously.

" instead of doing what the other said for a month...you must do whatever the winner said for a year. "

"A-a year?" she audibly swallowed.

"Yes...if I grant you some mercy...you must do one thing I say...for a year."

"Y-you make it sound like you already won?" she tried to gain back her confidence.

I just smile and After a internal debate. "I accept"

"Good! You may bring the other's to help you"she was about to thank me for mercy but I continued." but you will be first and take the brunt of it,got it? "I ask.

She still looked nervous but accepted." I do... "

"Great! Let's watch a movie!" I walk to the bed but turn around with a smirk."oh! Yeah...the bet ends in three days"

...

"Fuck me!?" She shout's in realization.

"Oh I will!" I responded with a laugh. I grabbed a series of movie and set them on the desk.

They were the marvel movie's leading up to avengers end game,Starting with iron man. Both he and Miko were comic book fans. Miko was laying on her stomach on the bed facing the t.v.

"Yeah Damien." she called getting my attention. "Got any movie snack's? "

I smile. "Do i?" I walked over to my wall and hit it in two different places.

(*click*) a sound came from behind the wall. It opened to reveal lot's of snack's and drinks like cookies,candy,chips, soda,and,beef jerky! I grab some and set it on my bed.

I walk over to her and pick her up,getting a cute "hey!" In response. I sit in the middle of the bed and place her on my lap.

Liking her new spot she got comfy,enjoying the warmth radiating from me. And we say their enjoying the movie's.

We watched the movie's,getting through most of them before Miko spoke up. "Hey...can I spend the night? We haven't had a sleepover for a long time..." she sounded embarrassed and...something else...

I blinked at the out of nowhere question before answering. "Ah? sure I don't mind...just ask your mother first,I know she'll say yes but it's always good to ask first."

She jumped up and got her phone to call her mom. I look at her with a smile as she talked to her mom. She walked up to me with a smile. "She said yes!"

"Great!" I smiled back and we continued to watch movie's until 8:00.

Miko looked at me with a devious grin. "Soooo...where's the good stuff?" I smirked at her and walked over to my fridge and moved it revealing a panel on the floor. I opened it revealing it to be a cooler/freezer.

I reached in and grabbed a bottle of alcohol,a particularly expensive and strong alcohol. This one cost me $600 but is worth it.

"Awwww yeah!" She exclaimed excitedly And we began having a drinking contest.

After a few drinks Miko was already drunk while I was just fine as it would take more than this one bottle to affect me. Miko was a funny-drunk as she was drunk singing and dancing.

This continued for about 10 to 15 minutes as she just had a blast while I just watched with a smile as I took a sip from my drink.

I won't let her have too much though I ain't that mean to let her suffer a hangover. Judging by the loud snoring she was deep asleep. So picked her up and placed her in the bed and tucked her in.

I felt like I was about to fall a sleep as well,which was weird since I could normally stay up late but...I feel like I'm being pulled to sleep. So I began to turn everything off and join her in my bed.

I kissed her forehead. "Good night Miko"As I felt myself drift away Miko shifted next to me and held me in her sleep and snuggled closer to me.

I smiled as sleep took me..

* * *

**[Unknown location]**

It was a dark place in constant shadows. Black jagged rocks every where and a sound of distance rumbling in the background. In the center of area was a black rock formation that looked like a chair...or a throne.

The lingering darkness gathered in a swirl of shadows around the chair and condensed and began to from into...

A woman...a beautiful woman was now sitting in the stone throne. She had really long wavy black hair that reached the ground,it seem to move on it's own. She pale white skin and a incredibly well endowed figure. She had red eye's like Damien but with black sclera.

She wore a black dress if you could call it a dress...

What she wore was a shadowy material that acted like snakes, clung to her mature body but was skimpy in appearance and really short in length as it showed a lot of skin,Her feet were bare.

She was incredibly beautiful and alluring but gave off a dangerous apex predator vibe.

She was smiling a beautiful smile as she raised her hand as conjured a red crystal ball from the darkness. The inside of the ball swirled in black before an image appeared in it. It was Damien and Miko asleep in his bed.

She laughed at the scene."Fufufu~how cute"she titled her head. "They look so peaceful and content." She mused to herself. She giggled when Miko somehow turned around in her sleep with her feet over Damien's face."They are so happy..." she trailed off.

A frown appeared on her lovely face. "Tis a shame it will have to end..."She looked sad as she stroked the crystal ball with her hand when it zoomed in on his face. "But don't worry about that my darling boy,for I have set in motion for you to obtain more than what you must give ."

She then summons another crystal ball. This one showed Yami on it,she was in Tokyo for her mission.

"Once Yami is finished with the task I have given her,it won't be long now. I've tasked her to help you prepare for our meeting. "

"I have given you many advantages to prepare yourself for what you may encounter. I gave you your wonderful mind,the ability to learn from seeing and to never forget, high intelligence and a natural ability to understand complicated subject's. "

she smiled "I gave you a incredible body,a strong and durable imposing figure,and great recovery and stamina. " her smile turned perverted. "I am pleased to say I'm responsible for your well endowment and sex drive~ ,though I must pity and praise those girl's who managed to tame that beast~,hehehe" she giggled lewdly before looking at the crystal ball with Damien and Miko while focusing on Miko. "Poor girl's in for a wild ride when that beast is out of it's cage,you really shouldn't have made that bet." she shook her head. "Maybe i shouldn't have made his sex drive so great... oh well" she chuckled amused.

She looked at Miko. "Your were his first friend and his greatest motivator for improvement. You have helped forged him into the man he is now,for who he will be When he leaves." she paused to think about something. "Maybe...you can meet him again..." She muttered to herself.

She shook her head and looked out to the distance while dismissing the crystal ball's and smiled."The clock had started to count down for you my sweet Damien and the Dark shifts in anticipation for you arrival." The Darkness around her shifts and thousands upon thousands of red glowing eye's appear everywhere. "It eagerly awaits to embrace you in the Dark and welcome you into the Void."

She looks out to the Dark void she resides. "But don't fear the eternal night my boy,cause the darkness is your ally and had watched over you from the very beginning. And it's power..." She raised her hand. "Is to be Your's."her eye's glow as on the back of her hand a familiar glowing V-symbol appeared on it,Except that the power felt like her's.The V-symbol burned with a crimson red glow.

She looked at her hand with a frown."This power was always meant to be your's..." she clenched her first and the V-symbol began to burst with red and black energy as it discharged red and black lightning." ...and this time... "Her eye's burned red as she snarled in anger. "And this time THEY WON'T BE ABLE TO YOU FROM OBTAINING YOUR DESTINY!" she shouted in rage and thousands upon thousands of vicious demonic entities roared in agreement.

* * *

**These Origin arcs will continue for a little more before he get's introduced to the Multiverse.****The mysterious lady is the Mastermind behind this with Yami as her agent.**


	8. Chapter 5, Origin Part 4

* * *

**Chapter 5, Origin Part 4**

**[Unknown location]**

Damien's eye's opened to see a foggy environment. "What the Hell?" He speak and his voice echoes.

I look around trying to figured out how the hell I got here. I begin to scan the area only to see thick white fog,it obscured me from seeing anything else.

"How in God's name did I end up here? I went to sleep...is this a dream?" I speak as my voice bounces around this foggy place,Yeah that's gonna get old real fast.

I look around for anything but find nothing which starts to piss me off. "If this is a dream this one sucks! Seriously!, theirs nothing interesting here only this lame ass fog!" I growled in agitation.

"Come on! I've been blue balled for a month! A damn month!,for me that's like a year at least! At least give me a hot sexy dream damn you!" My lack of sex is kinda getting to me.

I hear the sound of footsteps from behind me and growl in annoyance. "...I swear to god if that ain't a naked woman I'm going to snap and I wi..." I spoke as I turned to whoever was behind me only to stop dead.

A woman was behind me alright...a extremely old woman who has more in common with that dog with the really wrinkly body than I human from the amount of wrinkles on her...

I shudder at my word's at the thought of her naked,Eww.

Seriously ever heard of a face-lift...with body included?

She had long gray hair and was a little on the short side then again most were compared to him Wearing a black robe with a red sash around her waist,which Damien can appreciate for color.

She was smiling at him with what he'd assume to be dentures,the smile unnerved him but won't admit that. The most interesting thing about her was her Orange eye's as they seem to glow with amusement.

Her grin turned perverse causing him to shudder."He-he-he well~ That quite a demand from this old lady sonny,why I'm a century older than you... "I didn't know if she was joking but I'd believe her either way." ..buuuut If you want some of this grannies milk and cookies come and get it ~" I shuddered as she licked her lips. "Through the milks probably hard butter now my cookies are still good~"I recoiled like I was shot as she winked at me as She did a...sexy pose?

I was fighting the urge to vomit from the sight that would haunt me forever,burned into my brain till I die! Damn my photographic memory!

Fuck! I can never forget this horror!

Apparently she was not done mentally scaring me as She continued."Don't worry about a thing and let granny take care of everything." She walked closer to me and felt like I would rather greet a speeding train than deal with this. "Granny used to get around in her day." Were there Romans still around? "I really knew how to warm up a body~ " ahhh, so you were the one who showed the cavemen how to make fire... "Now...let me remove my teeth and make you call me mommy as i-"before she could further repulse me I snapped.

"Nooooooo! enough of...of that!?" No more of this nightmare! "I'm sorry I complained! So no more of that!"

Despite my yelling she doesn't seem to perturb in fact from the grin she seemed amused.

"Hahaha I'm yanking your chain kid." She said to my immediate relief. Her grin widens. "Besides...only a real man can tame this granny ~"She wiggled her eyebrows.

For some reason I felt insulted and pissed off but I let it go...

After taking a calming breath I spoke."listen here lady I only need to know two thing's,ok? Who are you and where am I?" I spoke clearly.

I was doing my best to remain calm.

She smiled. "Who am i? Who am I is not as important as who are you and for where you are? You should already know..." She said cryptically further annoying me.

she's making it difficult to remain calm!

I know I have a...temper and am possibly being unfair to her...

Buuuut I don't care cause she's purposely trying to piss me off!

My eye twitched. "What's with mystic cryptic Yoda Bullshit? Just give me a clear answer!" Is it so difficult for people to give a straight answer!?

"Ah but my young stupid Padawan the answer is inside you all along..." The irritating old bat admonished me.

I glared at her for the 'stupid' comment. "Ok listen...I get in the grand scheme of things everything might be young to you when you're as old as a fucking dinosaur but don't call me stupid you wrinkly old bitch and I ain't no damn Jedi. " my patience is at it's end.

She nodded in understanding,not even caring about my insults. "Mmmm...yeah you are more of a sith..." First smart thing she said.

"Damn right!" I nod approvingly. Seems like she has at least one brain cell left. That poor lonely brain cell...the solitude must have driven it mad.

"I mean you do wear a lot of black and red...or you be goth or emo...I forget which is which... " She added as she looked at me cheekily.

I look at her with disdain. "I hate you...I just want you to know that..." I...am...not...**GOTH**! I just like black and red! And Skull's and spikes...

she nodded and smiled"Duly noted...now can you figure this out,mmmm? "

I look around then back to her. "Well since I just went to bed and my home is completely fortified that rules out kidnapping soooo the only logical conclusion is that this is a dream...a very odd and annoying dream."I paused before adding." which leads me to believe that you are a manifestation of my mind..." I don't exactly know how to feel that I could dream...'her' up.

"Very good not exactly correct but close enough. Now who are you?"

I was confused but answered anyway. "I am Damien Yamamoto,age 13,and know as the Demon of Tokyo due to my infamous rage and brutal beat down of any criminal activity...especially if it involves children and women." You hurt a innocent child or women and I can't guaranty you living.

"Mmm not what I meant...I refer to your true self,who you are at your very core."

I stare at her silently to contemplate my response. "I am a fighter who thrives on conflict...I enjoy the rush of adrenalin and the thrill of fighting a strong opponent! I love learning new things and improving myself to a higher level."

I look at the area around me. "I love video games and anime,going on adventures and making memories of great experiences." I look back at her. "I..I am a family man...I would do anything for them even those not of blood for I consider my friend's my family as well...I would die for them,kill for them,and most importantly I would live for them...till my last drop of blood and finale breath." I speak with determination.

The old woman nods pleased with a smile. "Good,good you are everything I hoped you would be."

I smile at her for the first time. "Thank yo-"but was interrupted.

"Damien"she spoke seriously as she lost her smile for the first time."A great change is coming Damien...one I don't think you'll ever be ready for But I believe that you'll pull though and be stronger than before." She sounded sad...

I do nothing except blink at her in confusion as she continued. "The clock has begun to count down my boy and nothing will stop that...if it's any consolation I'm sorry..." her frown became more noticeable.

"..." I say nothing as I process this...unsure what to think about this. Normally I would just chalk it up as my imagination but...it feels like I should take it seriously.

I get the unfortunate feeling that this ain't a normal dream...and She ain't a manifestation of my mind...

My thoughts were disturbed by the world shaking and making me fall to the ground.

The old lady seem unbothered by it."It seems our time together is up Damien... "She sounded disappointed. She walked over to me."But no matter as we will meet again and speak more..." She reached out a tenderly held my cheek and I looked into her eye's,her glowing orange eye's.

My eye's widened as I could feel her warm hand on my face. She smiled. "Take heed Damien that no matter what...that you can always find comfort in the Dark and the night is your ally."

"Who...who are you..." I ask as I began to fade...

She smiled. "It's Yami..." I heard her as I faded completely.

* * *

**[Tokyo city,unknown hotel]**

**[Pov:3rd person]**

In a expensive hotel room on the top floor a beautiful voluptuous woman with long black hair wearing a form fitting black kimono was laying on the bed. Her eye's opened up to reveal she had orange eye's that seem to glow.

She got up and walked over to the window looking over Tokyo,the sun was about to rise. "Soon Damien...soon you will receive what is your's..."

(Do you think giving him your name was a good idea?)

She smiled."don't know but I don't care" she answered...no one?

The entity she is speaking to is a odd fourth wall being as they don't really exist but at the same time they do. You can't kill him or even see him unless you like Yami,her master,or even Deadpool who are able to see,interact,and even alter with the fourth wall.

He doesn't really have a name but Yami calls him the _narrator_ for some reason.

(What ever...did you have fun?)

She jumped in joy. "Absolutely! I can't wait to see him again!"

(Sure,sure just remember your task okay?)

She nodded. "Of course,I will complete Void-sama's task above and beyond! "She exclaimed excitedly.

(Also did you have to mentally scar him and _ME_ with that old grandma?)

She rubbed her head in amusement."What? Didn't like my sexy granny look?"

(...no)

She shook her head and looked at the city again."Damien-sama...I can't wait to see you again. "

* * *

**[Damien's room/10 minutes ago]**

**[Pov:3rd person]**

Damien opened his eye's though were still blurry from sleep. His mind on the weird dream he had... "Two weird dreams in a row...What's next..." he shook his head to clear the groggy feeling.

He then registered a weight on his chest and looked down and saw...an ass...

Yes he saw Miko's ass in his face as she crawled on top of him in the night and laid on his chest with her butt facing him...not that he mind as it was a _fine_ ass.

Miko's always been a constantly moving sleeper until she finds a good spot which happens to be on top of him.

Deciding to let her sleep in He grabbed her leg and lifted her up as he got out of bed. Miko just sleeping away even when held upside down by the leg.

He gently laid her back down as she continued to snore in deep sleep.

He smiled at her before smirking deviously and giving her a slap on the ass and hearing a moan of pleasure for it! He couldn't resist the opportunity.

_"Hehehe and she still asleep"_ he thought in amusement.

He then walked out the door while grabbing his phone in case they need to reach him and headed down stairs.

As he reached the bottom floor he walked to the front door He passed by his car riding on a roomba drone cleaning the floor.

He stopped to get a picture of it. "Ah how cute" and continued. He was going to walk out the front door but noticed someone on the couch in the living room. He walked in to see his elder sister Fumiko asleep on the couch- thankful fully dressed, with a manuscript for her next book on the table.

She looked a little cold so he grabbed a thick warm blanket he made- yes he knows how to knit- and placed in on her causing her to smile.

He smiled back before looking at her Manuscript on the table and picking it up and speed reading it. He can skim through a thick book and know every page by heart!

No one knows that he is a published author himself not even his friend's and family with the possible exception of his mother cause mother's usually know everything about their kid's.

As I speed read through the manuscript I can see it was really good,the gist of it was a tragedy story of a older brother and his younger sister fighting to survive in the war torn world.

I placed it back down and walked out of the room and out the door after I turned off the alarm.

I then jogged to my destination. My destination begin my private compound that only I can enter and other's can only enter if I'm with them.

As I jog to it I pass another tall wind turbine that scatter the property along with over a hundreds powerful solar panels that track the Sun for maximum efficiency and that's not counting the solar panels on the roof.

Yes the entire property is self sufficient in power with over a hundred deep cell batteries located in the basement under the house along with 4 large generators for emergency.

Damien wanted a completely self sufficient home for any situation. Personal food production,expensive water cleaning and purification systems,and constant energy production.

As Damien reached his private building and put in a long ass code to open the door he walked in.

What Damien housed in here was his...well to call them hobbies would be an insult to him as these are his passions! In this armored fortress of his is his five main passions.

The first and foremost is Weapons! Doesn't matter if their sword's or gun's,he loves them all! He has bought a lot of Weapon's over the year's,he has also stolen some but their from criminals so it's ok since his agreement with the police. Besides he only keeps if he doesn't have one of something.

Also due to his powerful friend's in government he's be allowed some...privileges like begins able to own 'illegal' weapon's and a few other things that will be revealed later.

Damien stores all of his Weapon's in his armory and has Weapon's of all kinds like pistols and revolvers to assault rifles and shotguns,he even has lmgs,mini-gun's,grenade launcher,and a fucking mortar. he has grenades,and a shit ton of ammo.

He also has sword's,axes,spear's,shield's,and even a scythes. He has armor,both modern and historical like Roman and China.

He's a self admitted weapon's freak thought he prefers Armament connoisseur,a enthusiast in advanced arsenal and a general fan of thing's that go bang and boom!I

He knows how to clean,fix,customize,and mod his weapons. He can disassemble and reassemble a assault rifle in under three minutes. He even make ammunition for his gun's.

Also due to his strong insistence,almost everyone in his family is trained in firearms and has a personal gun. He takes his family safety very seriously to the point he's sure that they can defend themselves.

They even know martial arts thanks to him.

Moving he walked into his second favorite passion but just as important! His garage that's fully equipped with equipment and a industrial grade car lift.

Damien loves vehicles,doesn't matter if their land,sea,or air he can drive it,fix it,mod it,and even build it.

As of now he has four vehicles in his garages but is looking to expand.

The first which is on the lift with it's engine removed is his mine ride- his **baby** is you will- is his black and red camaro.

The camaro is fully custom with reinforced body so it's bulletproof and could take a head on collision with a semi truck without being totalled,tinted bulletproof glass,and reinforced tires. The engine was upgraded for more power and just build by him.

The second vehicle is his custom pure black motorcycle designed for speed.

The third is his heavy-duty truck for carrying lot's of supplies and and equip a towing hook on it.

And the fourth vehicle it his heavily armored six wheeled a.p.c.(armored personnel carrier) with working gun turret! It's another privilege he's been given in allowing him to own a military grade vehicle.

He hasn't done any work on it but he can't wait to customize it and paint it!

Next year he's gonna try to get a tank!

He's always been a bit of a grease monkey,he fixes all of the family vehicles.

He'll whenever he's in here it's rare for him not to be covered in oil and grease from working on the car's.

Damien moved on his workshop,the place where he can tinker,fix,and create things like Weapon's,clothes, electronic devices and that sort of thing. His workshop comes with all kinds of tool's,welding equipment,expensive sowing kit,and a 3-d printer.

He built his computer here as well as his phone among other things.

The fourth room is his personal fully equipped gym with a fighting ring included. He has custom design equipment and weights,he'll he even has weighted clothes underneath his weighted training best and a backpack with metal slabs that weight 60 lbs each.

His normal daily workout consists of the following every day:

Eating a heavy protein diet to build up his body.

A hour of yoga and gymnastics to help him become flexible and limber.

200 hundreds pushups with each arm.

200 sit ups.

lifting weights.

200 abs crunches

And a 400 meter race that includes intense parkour And those are his basic workout as he tends to do more.

And finally,last but not least is his probably most visited room...

His personal library!,with rows and rows of book's and scrolls he's bought. Yes over a thousand book's in his collection and he's read them all and can remember ever single one of them.

They range from math and science books to adventure and romance aka smut to books about advance engineering and technology to biology and physics.

But most of all his favorite are history and mythology as he studied the culture and beliefs of previous civilizations.

His favorites are greek,roman,norse,Egyptian,Shinto,and Celtic especially for the stories of God's and Goddesses,monster's,heroes,and battles.

Yes the guy most think is just a thuggish delinquent is a book worm!

Damien came here to just relax and read a bit but as he went to grab a book he noticed something on his desk...Sometimes that wasn't their the last time he was here...

Damien stared at the unknown object for a minute with a neutral expression. He didn't know where it came from as only he knows the password to get in.

"How did you get here?" Damien asked Rhetorically but didn't expect a answer.

So he slowly walked over to it,the object was a big square package wrapped in thick brown paper...

He was cautious about what's inside the paper...

He couldn't smell anything bad not hear a dreaded sound of ticking so he didn't think it was a bomb.

Unless it was a odorless poisonous gas and he's been breathing it in...Then he'd been fucked cause he doesn't think the Yamamoto family can handle poisonous gas.

He wouldn't be surprised at that due to him constantly ruining and making life a constant hell for criminals and the corrupt.

"If your not considered an enemy of those you fight your doing something wrong." He chuckled before looking serious again.

When he reached the desk with the package he looked at it. It had 'To Damien Yamamoto from the Girl in the Dark' written on it.

Damien glared at the package with suspicion as He tentatively reached for it.

He slowly picked it up noticing that it was heavy and cold...

He riped the paper of to reveal it was a book...He held the book in his Hand's as the paper dropped to the floor.

It was a big thick book for sure and he's never read this book before so it interested him.

It was in hard black leather with the word's "Guide to the Multiverse" written on the cover in gold.

No not good ink but actual SOLID GOLD!

As he held the book he felt a tingling sensation in his arm's like electricity in his veins as he held it. It wasn't painful or anything but it felt...weird and good.

Deciding to read it he walked over to his chair and reclined it while setting the phone down. After getting comfortable he opened the book to the first page.

Before he could even start his phone for some reason started to play 'sound of silence ' by disturbed. Causing him to look at it with a raised eyebrow but let it play as he liked the song.

He began to read. "Thank you for reading 'Guide to the Multiverse'! Here we will be writing about that wonderful theory of the Multiverse!"

"The Multiverse is a theoretical reality that includes a possibly infinite number of parallel universes or at least that's what the dictionary say's but it's a whole lot more."

"It is what could happen,what may happen,and what will happy as the universe grows and evolves into something unique. Like A great tree that grows up and has many branches and each of those branches lead to something great. "

"For example if you would what would happen if all those wars stopped before they could begin...how would life be? Now imagine if they went further or never stopped...how would life become then?"

"Nowadays such a war would bring only mutual assured destruction as the top nation's all have Weapon's capable of endings all life on earth so we try to ensure peace by any means necessary." Everybody has a gun in the other.

"Imagine other changes like what if we were the same race and skin color would their still be racist? Probably not but someone,somewhere would find something else to hate another for be It their sexual orientation,religion, education,money,or even how the dress. Pretty petty if you ask me." Damien nodded in agreement,things like racism and sexism are stupid.

Besides it takes to much energy to hate a whole group be It race or gender or even sexual orientation,for Damien it's easier to simply hate one asshole at a time for a good reason...or them simply being a asshole.

No one cares when he beats up assholes so it's find.

Damien continued to read. "Now to a more interesting thought,one I believe you will certainly enjoy. Think about all the movie's,video game's,book's,Anime,ect...,all those and imagine if you will if they were real." Damien blinked at that.

"An amusing possibility...if it were true,but what if it was! Well it would certainly be interested...and terrifying. In those world's dwell powerful being's and not all of them friendly..." Damien paused in thought.

"This is a weird ass book..." He muttered.

"But that isn't important to current matter,no the question I ask is...what would you do if you could 'theoretically' enter the Multiverse?

Would you be the hero? Would you be the villain? Or would you be what ever suited your will?

Would hunt down legendary weapon's and item's?

Would you feel out great power even through forbidden mean's?" Damien wondered about that...

"And the most important question of all..."This got his attention,wondering what it could be.

He flipped the page...

"Would you seek to form a harem from the hottest and cutest girl's in the Multiverse!?"

Damien just stared at the book in his Hand's as he had a simple thought...

"What...the fuck?" Damien just looked at the rest of the page seeing that all it was it talking about the girl's of the Multiverse...

Actually it was for the next...12 page's...

It went on in great detail...including into a intimate subject of a very sexual nature...

Something that made even him blush.

It even had suggestions for girl's for a hypothetical harem and even fucking tips on how to seduce fictional woman!

It had Anko...Akeno...Kurumi..Es- Esdeath!?

What's with these sadistic girl's!?

Seriously...what the Hell is this book!?

Who wrote it!? Damien flips to the first page...

"Mmmm...Ah! Here...written by Girl in the Dark?" He doesn't know any author by that name.

"This book is weird but it has my interest and I haven't even read a fifth of it..." He glanced at the clock on his phone.

He had plenty of time to read it and as weird as it may be it has him hooked.

So he got comfortable and continued to read it...

Completely unaware of it's purpose for him and his fate.

* * *

**[Unknown location]**

Back to that dark place of shadows and unknown creatures that dwell in the darkness.

Sitting on the black stone throne was that beautiful but dangerous woman sitting on it with that crystal ball hovering in front of her.

Within the crystal ball was Yami.

the unknown woman spoke. "So...I take it you have relieved his gift?" Her voice was sensual and seductive.

The image of Yami nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course Mistress! I always complete my task!" She boasted .

Her 'Mistress' rolled her eye's in amusement. "Of course you do, of that i have no doubt" she nodded .

"Why thank yo-"

"It's when you add on additional parts of the task I have to ask." Pausing to enjoy the nervous look on Yami. "I fear you would get...distracted from your objective." He wasn't mad- hell! She was entertained by her cute little minion.

She just loved to tease her. She was a great source of entertainment! Right behind Damien of course.

After watching her studder for a minute she decided to spare her anymore embarrassment.

"Yami.." getting her to stop and look at her. "I was joking. " She spoke with a grin.

Yami pouted adorably. "Aww Void-sama please don't do that~"she whined cutely.

"No promises ~" this 'Void-sama' smirked.

Yami pouted before shaking her head and looked at her Mistress with a sad look.

"It's...it's almost time..isn't it?"

Her Mistress frowned. "Yes...but it's for the best..."She sighed .

"I know...I just wish it didn't involve him having to lose his family and friend's..."

Her Mistress just nodded silently.

"How...how much time does he have?" Yami hesitantly asked.

"...two week's...in two week's Damien will meet his fate"

She looked at Yami. "In two weeks...Damien Yamamoto will die..."Their was sadness in her Voice but acceptance.

"But do not cry for in his death...he'll be reborn and given the life he deserves...and the power he was always meant to have."she spoke with conviction as her eye's glowed.

Yami nodded in agreement but was still saddened.

_"I'm sorry Damien but it's for the best..."_ Yami steeled her resolve.

* * *

**Damien received a book about the Multiverse and his fate has been decided.****What purpose does he serve?**


End file.
